Hermione and the Radiant Chaos
by Defender Paladin
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Light of Honor. The year is 2,993 A.D. Why does an ancient woman sit alone in a crumbling castle?...One thousand years ago, Hermione lost him. But...They always said she wasn't one to give up. HHr.
1. Prologue Unyielding Soul

_Hermione and the Radiant Chaos_

_Prologue_

_Unyielding Soul_

The year was 2,993 A.D. Man had traveled to the stars, the Milky Way was the home galaxy to the most powerful race the universe had ever seen, humanity. Their adventurous spirits ignited with the opening to space and they never lost it, Earth became the capital world of the Human Federation, and most people lived to three hundred years of age, a rare few got to four hundred. Yet all of them paled in comparison to the woman in sitting on a feeble chair in a mostly ruined castle.

If the other humans had known about her, she would have been in the book of universal records, for being the oldest sentient being alive. But they didn't know about her, they didn't even care about the crumbling castle hidden in the green nature reserves of England.

It had been centuries since anyone had looked upon her. The old woman, whose back was bent with age wore a tattered black cloak about her frail shoulders. Her gray hair was long, and wild, and the old feeble woman's weary brown eyes held a pool of what seemed to be infinite wisdom.

With a sigh the ancient woman placed her hands on the desk in front of her, and pushed her thin body up. Her oddly pale, and much younger appearing left hand grasped the edges of her cloak and pulled it closer to her.

The ancient woman shivered as she flicked her index finger on her right hand. A staff, unnoticed amongst the rows of books floated over to her. The woman grasped with with a strength that bellied her feeble appearance and then she sighed.

It was a ragged sound that only someone who had suffered much could make.

"It's been...far too long..." She said quietly.

She then lifted herself out of the battered chair and with a chorus of clinking made from her staff and her right foot made her way out of the decaying library.

"I'm tired...but...I've finally figured it out." The old woman said to herself as she hobbled down the ancient steps.

Dull and decaying tapestries lined the halls and every once in a while the old woman had to move around a pile of rubble.

"I suppose it's fitting that this is my place." She said as she stepped over a piece of the ceiling that had caved in.

Fifteen minutes of the strange clunking sound and the sharp thudding of the old woman's walking stick she had entered a hall, one that long ago would have been incredible.

"You and I...We've both been standing for so long haven't we?" The ancient woman asked wryly as she drew something from her tattered clothes.

It was a stick. Not remarkably long, nor was it elegant. But rather it was a battered piece of wood and a few scorch marks marred it's surface.

The woman pointed the stick at the hearth and a small ball of fire emerged from the stick, and a blaze started crackling in the hearth.

The warmth washed over her and she relished it for a long moment.

"These old castle's could never keep any warmth in them." She noted.

A flick later and a plush chair appeared beside the crackling fire.

The woman smiled lightly as she sat in the chair.

"It's time."

Flicking the stick, and muttering words that no one would have understood lights began to surround her.

Towards the end of the light show she stood, vanished the chair, and sliding her stick across the cold stone gently drew a pattern in the gathered dust.

She flicked the stick and several beads of light shot out of her stick.

Finally, after a great light show she smiled as light began to circle around her. She then drew a sword out from undernegth her cloak and cut her hand open, blood dripped onto the floor, and on the dust and sand.

With that the lights turned into a torrent greens, blues, reds, pinks, silvers, golds, and more that made a sphere around her.

"I never was one to give up." The woman smiled.

_**Short, but descriptive, I liked it. I didn't label who the 'old woman' was and I didn't want to. (For a reason naturally!) **_

_**Wow, she's ooolllllddd. **_

_**But she seems pretty tough in her frailness. I know it was only a mere 768 words in length, but it's merely a beginning!**_

_**Defender Paladin. **_

_**Oh, if you didn't know, I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not going to bother mentioning this again in this fic, since it's too obvious. It's JKR's folks!  
**_


	2. Unwavering Loyalty

_Hermione and the Radiant Chaos_

_Chapter 1_

_Unwavering Loyalty_

Deep in an crumbling castle nestled deep in the English countryside an ancient woman crumpled in exhaustion. However, in that moment space and time began to shudder, and warp out of shape. Space and time folded and lost cohesion. In that second, everything ended. Yet, even in the loss of reality and existence a single being still breathed. It was the old woman.

Painfully she stood up.

"It looks like it's working then." She said weakly.

She then began to wonder the emptiness of space and time. Eventually she found what she was looking for.

"It's like a slideshow of...my own life..." She said as she looked at the pictures in front of her.

_1999 A.D. _

_"Without wizards we have done quite well my lady." The goblin said to a much younger woman. _

_"It's sad to think that we magic-folk were truly such terrible creatures." The girl sighed. _

_The goblin patted her back gently. _

_"Not all humans were terrible to us. Dumbledore, Potter and you all treated us well. You and the Noble one treated all non humans as equals, and we took that idea to heart my lady." _

_"What do you mean?" The brown haired woman asked._

_She ignored the 'my lady' since the goblins, house-elves, centaurs and other races insisted on calling her that.  
_

_"A Senate has been formed to negotiate between the various races. Veelas and Giants were too human to keep their magic. House-elves are now assisting us goblins, and The centaurs have control over Scotland. They named Hogwarts a hallowed ground, due to Lord Harry Potter's sacrifice." _

_"It's strange that they decided to honor him." _

_"Not really, the whispers of all that he did, and all that he was willing to do for non-humans reached them, and they decided that he was worth honoring, even in their minds." _

_"He certainly is someone worth honoring." She agreed sadly._

_Ragnok shook his head sadly. _

_"My lady, please Lord Potter would not want you to remain in such agony. He'd want you to move forward with your life." _

_"That's true Ragnok, but Harry...He was..." _

_"You loved him." Ragnok said. _

_"I always will." She replied simply. _

_"What keeps you going then My lady? If you don't mind me asking."_

_"I won't give up on Harry; ever." _

_"My lady, Lord Potter has been in his grave for some time now..." _

_"Even so, I can't give up, there has to be something I can do to be with him again." _

_"My Lady, surely you aren't suggesting death!" _

_"No, I am not thinking about killing myself." She shook her head. _

_"Then what do you plan on doing?" _

_"I'm going to live, and I will find away to be beside him again." _

_"Magic then?" _

_The young woman nodded. _

_"Magic indeed." She agreed. _

The old woman smiled at the memory. Even now goblins, centaurs, house-elves and many more still lived hand in hand. Certainly, goblins were the 'neo wizards' because of their powerful magic, and incredible strength. Yet, unlike the humans before them goblins treated the others well.

The government they had designed was unique and it worked.

It had several levels, and they worked as a team instead of a bureaucratic monstrosity that the Ministry of Magic once was. To the old woman's delight they had created a society of equality, and she hoped that one day her world would reflect theirs.

Shaking those thoughts off the frail bodied woman moved passed the image and to another one.

This picture made her heart miss a beat.

She was holding the hand of a deathly pale woman.

_October 21st 2003 A.D._

_"Molly, I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." The woman apologized as she entered the hospital room. _

_"Tha's alrigh' dear..." She said weakly. _

_Molly Weasley's husband sat beside her and was stroking her left hand. _

_"I wish I could cure you..." She said as she sat beside Arthur. _

_"I know." She said weakly._

_Before the day ended, Molly Weasley lost the battle with the cancer that had consumed her liver._

_It was another thing she would never be able to forgiver herself for. _

Wiping away her tears furiously the ancient woman looked at another image.

A brown eyed woman stood in front of an ancient Aztec temple.

_January 2nd, 2103 A.D._

_"This is it...The temple of the exiled ones...I hope I find what I'm looking for in this library..." The woman muttered. _

_Shifting through thousands of scrolls she flicked her wand at them and sent them into a trunk. _

_"I'll take every document here, and look through them. Even if there was never a magic made that can do what I need to, maybe with the right information I can do it myself." She mused. _

She smiled as she remembered her four centuries long journey. She had traveled across the globe, and found anything that related to magic. By the time she was done there likely wasn't more than a few scrolls that she hadn't found.

The next picture she saw made her wince in pain.

_2105 A.D. _

_Albania_

_The woman slid passed the door leading to a former school in the depths of Albania. _

_She knew it was dangerous, yet it had information she hadn't gained yet. She wandered the ruins for a time before she finally figured out where all the documentation had been kept. It was on the second floor, and the door to the library had been shut. So, thinking nothing of it she reached out, grasped the handle in her left hand and as she turned the knob her arm burst into black flame. _

_The woman screamed in agony as she fought to block the fire from consuming her. She managed at long last, but in the process her arm was a complete loss. It was now merely a burned stub.  
_

The woman unthinkingly rubbed the cold replacement where her left arm had once been.

The next image was that of her experience where she lost her right foot and shin.

_2236 A.D. _

_The brown haired, one armed woman was leaving an ancient Celtic Library. It had been armed with several traps and so she had tread carefully. However, even cautious people can be surprised. _

_When the walls began to close against one another she tried to destroy them. The detonation curse merely bounced off of their gray stones harmlessly. With that, the woman decided to run for the exit, and she made it...mostly, her leg from the knee down had been caught as she had tried to leave. It had been because of the her opening the door, the walls had sped up, and had caught her. _

_It was agonizing. It was immense pain. And she was unable to move. After a short while panic had begun to set in. She knew that if she were to do nothing she would die trapped like that, she couldn't use her portkey or another means of transportation. _

_Grinding her teeth, she knew she had one choice. _

The ancient woman shuddered as she recalled the loss of her leg. It was one memory that she she never wanted to remember, and yet she did.

As she walked she saw random images, each from her life and they reminded her of her past, of her failures, and of her weakness.

Finally she came to an image that she instinctively knew was the one.

A little eleven year old girl sat nestled on a twin sized bed, in a decent sized room, bookshelves lined the walls of the bushy haired, bucktoothed little girl's room. The paint, where it was visible was a simple pale blue, and on the girl's large desk several textbooks lay, and at the edge of the mahogany desk were several honors for academics. In the center of the desk was a half completed essay with a word count already easily surpassing one hundred thousand words.

It was the room of a scholar.

There were no toys, nor were there dolls or other 'silly' things that resided in her room.

The little girl, only in age was an unusual girl, an outcast and yet...There was someone that would later love her and treat her as a queen. He would show her what life was truly about and in turn, she gave her heart to him unconditionally.

The old woman smiled as she reached out and touched the image. Space rippled and all but the image she touched shattered, and after a whirl of lights her age began to melt away, a thousand years fell away from her, and her lost left hand, and right foot returned to her. She felt the part of her that died so long ago be reborn within her. She felt her barren womb heal and knit itself back together.

The brown haired girl smiled as she looked about her room that she hadn't seen in a millenia.

Her name was Hermione, and she had someone to love.

_**Hello Hermione! 1773 words, Eternal Wizard Will be the next update, and I enjoyed this chapter a lot. Sure, not a lot happened but, Its getting there. **_

_**So what do you think happened? (Dumb question? Maybe...) **_

_**Well I think we can agree that while Hermione's taken a beating over the years, she's turned into one tough cookie ^.^**_

_**I like this one, and it's flowing easily. Enjoy! **_


	3. Unfurled Destiny

_Hermione and the Radiant Chaos_

_Chapter 2_

_Unfurled Destiny  
_

Smiling Hermione dropped the heavy tome on her large desk before she settled back down on her bed comfortably. If she was correct (and she usually was) McGonnagall was going to deliver her Hogwarts letter any moment.

The eleven year old girl stretched luxuriously as she adjusted to her youth.

After being over 1000 years of age for about thirteen years had made her forget how wonderful it really was to be young.

With a groan and a sigh of relief Hermione began to feel comfortable in her past self.

"Well, it's been a long time." She said as she saw a tabby cat in the driveway.

Hermione smirked at McGonagall as she approached.

"There are far too many things I _could _do to you Professor, but I don't think I will." Hermione chuckled before doorbell rang.

She heard her mother's voice answer the door.

Hermione waited there until, her mother Dr. Elaine Granger called her downstairs.

So, Hermione opened the door to her room, padded down the hall, and to the living room.

It was a comfortable room, well lit, and enough chairs to make sure everyone could relax. On the north wall of the room a large projection screen T.V. resided and under it the family's VCR rested on a shelf.

"What is it mum?" Hermione asked as she drew near the two of them.

"Dear, this is Professor McGonagall and she has an offer to attend a school."

"Shouldn't daddy be here for this too then?" Hermione questioned.

Her mother nodded.

"You're right, Professor, would you mind if we waited a few minutes? Demetrius should be back soon." Elaine questioned.

"That's quite alright." The strict woman agreed

The three of them sat down on two different couches.

McGonagall sat primly on a striped white couch while Hermione and her mother relaxed on their blue sofa.

They waited a good twenty minutes before Demetrius opened the door to the living room.

"Hermione, please give me a hand in getting the groceries from the car please." Demetrius said as he carried several sacks of food into the house.

"Okay daddy, and we have a visitor." Hermione added as she exited to grab some of the food from the back of her father's BMW.

Once they had carried in the food and goods that her father had bought they got down to business.

"Professor McGonagall was it?" Demetrius asked.

Minerva nodded at him.

"As you might have figured out, I came because your daughter is extremely gifted and our headmaster wanted to extend his personal invitation to our school." McGonagall began.

"Which school might that be?" Elaine asked.

"Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The two adults looked at McGonagall with a dumbfounded expression before David recovered.

"Now, see here, we don't have time for games-" Demetrius David Granger began.

"-Indeed, we don't have time for games." McGonagall said as she turned the couch she was sitting on turned into a miniature elephant.

The two doctors looked at each other indecisively.

"Mum, Daddy?" Hermione said quietly.

"Yes Hermione?" Elaine asked gently.

"I feel that she's telling the truth, but...I think there's still some kind of mistake..."

"Which mistake might that be?" Demetrius asked slowly.

"I can't be a witch can I?" Hermione asked.

_Layers upon layers, once I've gotten them laid, then my traps will be far safer..._

"Is that so Miss. Granger? Have you never had anything happen when you were angry, nervous, or afraid? Oh no, you do have magic, and it's a true gift. However, if ignored there can be some serious problems." McGonagall said as she turned to the parents.

"What do you mean?" Demetrius demanded.

"Magic is a tricky thing, and it does strange things, unless it is controlled."

"So it's for her own safety?" Elaine asked.

McGonagall nodded.

"I'm nervous about stepping into a different world like that...but, I feel that this is something I have to do mum." Hermione said after they paused for a long moment.

"Hermione?" Elaine asked.

"It explains so much! Why I can't seem to get any friends! It's because I'm different than them. You know how they torment me and now I understand why. Hogwarts promises my best chance to fit in." Hermione explained.

Hermione's pleas did what the Professor could not.

"Alright dear...but only one year, if it doesn't work out for you, we are pulling you straight out understand?" Elaine said after a whispered conversation with Demetrius.

"Very well, in that case you'll want this Miss. Granger." Minerva handed Hermione a letter.

Her Hogwarts letter.

Once they had read the letter, McGonagall had brought them to Diagon Alley where Hermione got her supplies. Her cauldron, ingredients, robes, books, and her beloved 10 inch Dragon Heartstring wand had all stayed the same as last time. However, there was one major difference. It was at the exchange counter where a goblin on the floor stared at her for a long moment. While Hermione's parents and professor were distracted at the counter the goblin beckoned her.

"What is it sir?" Hermione asked in an innocent voice.

"Nor sloarts Etheria." The Goblin intoned formally.

_We bid you welcome Great One of Love and Equality.  
_

Hermione replied instinctively to the greeting that only she had been granted.

"Carlst Narjiin Rosten."

_I thank you mighty ones._

Hermione stared in shock as her brain caught up to what was happening.

The goblin tongue was a harsh guttural language. Yet even in that harsh speech except for a select few words that rolled off the tongue easily. All of those words were name related ones. They were typically reserved for the humans and others that the Goblins had come to respect. Etheria was one of the two names they called her, the other Ethnaia; or one of Love and Justice. They were reserved as two of the three highest names ever given to any person, be they goblin or not. The last name had been granted to Harry for his victory over Voldemort.

"We were correct then." The Goblin said cryptically.

"Why do you mean Rosterin?"

Rosterin was the singular form of Rosten; or mighty ones.

"When you have time Etheria, come back to Gringott's and perhaps, together our answers might be answered." The goblin said.

"I shall." Hermione vowed.

The three adults turned back towards Hermione and she knew her conversation with the goblin had ended.

Once they had finished shopping they returned back to Hermione's home, and McGonagall bade them farewell after imparting her last instructions.

That night, while her parents slept Hermione began phase one of her plan. In the darkness Hermione dug through her new/old trunk looking for her wand.

Eventually she found it and placing in her left breast pocket she Apparated to the Burrow she cloaked her appearance in illusions. She would appear as she did at 1000 years of age.

The now seemingly ancient woman spoke.

"Accio Pettigrew!" Hermione whispered as she flicked her left index finger, and while the rat came soaring towards her Hermione created a cage for the rat animagus.

A short and pointless struggle later Hermione had shoved the rat into the cage. With the first part of her first plan complete Hermione made her way through the wards of Azkaban after a few minutes of probing its weaknesses.

The tiny 3x3 cell was damp, cold and dingy, and in one corner a thin black mass huddled in the corner shivering. She had found Sirius Black's cell.

Hermione gently stepped beside him, knelt down and gently touched his shoulder.

"Sirius, wake up." She said kindly.

"Hwuah? Wha?" He said as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"You look terrible." She said softly as she sat beside the man.

"Pity." Sirius replied.

"I'll help get you back into shape." Hermione promised.

"That's nice, but the reason that's it's a pity is because it's sad that when I finally lost my marbles I see an old woman instead of some hot girl."

Hermione chuckled lightly.

"I'm not a figment of your insanity Sirius Black; let's just say that I am a sword of truth." Hermione responded as she presented the cage with Peter in it.

"Pettigrew!" I'll-" Sirius was cut off in mid-yell by Hermione's silencer.

"Easy there, we'll get to him...After we get you out of here." Hermione said as she removed the charm.

"Out of here?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes indeed. Take my hand and you'll be out of sunny Azkaban. After all Black your extended break needs to draw to a close." Hermione ribbed him gently.

"Funny." Sirius replied dryly as he took the figure's hand.

"Your hand doesn't feel old." Sirius said as they reappeared in a dingy but familiar home.

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not ancient physically. Now, Sirius, you're in the Shrieking Shack. Rest up and I'll take care of you until the rat is in Ministry hands."

"I'd rather just kill the Traitor." Sirius glared at the cage.

"Then you'll be a 'convict' forever." Hermione reminded him.

Sirius cursed quietly for a few moments and that gave Hermione time to think.

"Sirius, don't kill the rat, otherwise Harry will have to live with some very nasty muggles."

"Muggles?" Sirius asked; his eyes narrowing.

"Ol' Dumbledore thought it'd be best to have him in Petunia's care." Hermione replied.

"Damn the old man! That's the last place he was to go!" Sirius bristled.

"Retract your claws boy; we'll cross that bridge once you're free, for now you need sleep."

"You're right..." Sirius admitted as he slowly walked over to a broken down bed.

Hermione drew her wand and with a few deft strokes the bed was fixed, cleaned and ready for Sirius.

"I'll be back later." Hermione promised before she Apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

She snuck into the Minister's office, and ransacked his bookcases, and she had stolen all of the evidence revealing that Fudge was a bribed head of state and much more, and then Hermione got downright vicious. She snuck into Amelia Bones' Office, placed a copy of the evidence in a large envelope on her desk and then dropped the cage holding Peter on her desk as well. She attached a note to the cage, and the rat whimpered as it tried to find a way out of its newest mess.

While she was there she used several flying memos to various media outlets. It 'encouraged' reporters to come to the ministry of magic, and Amelia Bones' office before everyone got to work.

The not on the cage was short, simple and brutal.

_Perhaps this time you'll make sure no rights are stomped on and ensure that Wormtail and Sirius Black both get a trial. _

_Sword of Justice_

With that Hermione left, (dropping yet another copy of the evidence on the floor of the ministry's entrance) pleased with the havoc she had wrought in the wizarding world. The media would have a fieldtrip with all that had happened tonight. Someone had broken into Azkaban, Sirius Black was pulled out of his cell, someone broke into the Ministry of Magic, both the Minister's Office and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's, and instead of stealing they provided evidence of corruption and a severe miscarriage of justice. If she was lucky this would also launch an investigation of Harry's home life, since Sirius was Harry's godfather.

That was one thing that would really shock the reporters.

As long as Fudge couldn't have time to silence the news then she would be alright.

So Hermione looked at her watch and confirmed that she still had some time left before she needed to get back home.

A few Apparations and curses later, and both Fudge and Umbridge would not be reporting into work tomorrow.

They'd be too busy dealing with the severe diarrhea that they both were suffering from.

With that, Hermione returned home, dropped her disguise and fell asleep. Her dreams were of a smiling young man with gentle emerald green eyes.

_**How'd Hermione do that so...Easily? Simple, 1000 years of knowledge coupled with the lax security of the Ministry, crying out loud! A group of Six fifteen and fourteen year olds broke into the Department of Mysteries and then a large group of Death Eaters and Voldemort HIMSELF, throw in the order of the Phoenix for good measure too. **_

_**That means at least thirty people had a battle in the Department of Mysteries and the Foyer without the Ministry knowing until someone outside of their security told them. WHAT Security?**_

_**A muggle could have walked in there without too much difficulty! **_

_**So it isn't too hard to imagine that Hermione got in that easy after all eh?**_

_**Anyhow, this chapter is done...2268 word count.  
**_


	4. Gradual Recovery

_Hermione and the Radiant Chaos_

_Chapter 3  
_

_Gradual Recovery  
_

Hermione groaned tiredly as she forced herself up. The eleven year old had her wand in one hand and was prepared for the worst. However, to her relief nothing happened. So used to being attacked by traps and ambushes Hermione never truly relaxed.

With a shrug the brown haired, young woman dressed and made her way down to the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't what someone might expect from the home of dentists. It was a cluttered room. The stove had an assortment of spices and a couple pans on it and the table had a simple striped tablecloth.

The decor was simple, and yet tastefully done. There were a few collector plates lining the cream walls, and in one corner a small counter held an assortment of awards that Hermione and her parents had won.

"Good morning dear." Elaine said to her from the chair closest to the door.

"Morning Mum." Hermione smiled at her mother.

"Morning Ladies." David said as he entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning daddy." Hermione smiled at her father broadly.

The three of them sat down to a light breakfast and while her mother and father talked about the upcoming day and their appointments Hermione plotted internally.

_This time, no evil will remain. I will crush anything that might hurt my Harry. First things first though, once my mother and father have left for work I'll check out what the Prophet says. If I need to, I'll cause some more havoc for the ministry tonight. Voldemort might be a threat, but he's nothing compared to the Ministry. Last time...They made a Wizarding World War break out. But this time...I'll crush them. I'll destroy the people's faith in the ministry. Perhaps by breaking into the Department of Mysteries tonight. I will continue to raid the Ministry's supplies and air their sins to the world. Again, and again, until they capitulate. The Shield Legion is going to be born far earlier this time. _

_After the ministry has fallen...Well, I'll have to clean out Hogwarts too. I also have to watch out for Harry when baby Volde tries to go for the stone. _

_Incidentally, I still need to check and see what the goblins were wanting to speak to me about..._

While Hermione's thoughts flowed over everything that she needed to to her mother and father had risen from the wood chairs and gently kissed their daughter before heading out of the kitchen and the door leading outside.

"Bye Mum, bye Daddy. I've got work to do too." Hermione said once they were out of earshot.

With those words Hermione faded and an ancient woman emerged near Gringotts. The wise woman made her way to the Daily Prophet crier and purchased a single copy of the newspaper. The bold headlines on each article made Hermione smirk.

**MINISTRY BUNGLES AGAIN!**

**SECURITY NONEXISTENT!**

**AZKABAN AND MINISTRY BROKEN INTO ON THE SAME NIGHT!**

**SIRIUS BLACK ABDUCTED!  
**

**PETER PETTIGREW FOUND IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT!**

_It looks like you've outdone yourself this time Rita Skeeter. Well done.  
_

Hermione decided to listen in to hear what the populace thought of these errors that the ministry had made. So, clutching her copy of the Prophet Hermione made her way into the Leaky Cauldron and took a corner booth. As she hid in the darkness, Hermione listened to the people and heard what they had to say.

"Morning Tom. Did you see the Prophet today?" A giant black man said as he entered.

"I did Dan. Surprising stuff isn't it?"

The bald man nodded as he shook the heavy dust off of his originally black cloak.

"That it is. I'm surprised that Fudge let them print this."

"Apparently he's having to take a sick day."

"That's convenient." Dan grinned tightly, showing his white teeth.

"So it is. Apparently his second in command is down and out right now too." Tom added.

"Couldn't happen to a better person." Dan laughed as his smile widened.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked curiously.

"Umbridge looks like a toad, is fatter than an obese blue whale, and so bigoted that she hates anything that isn't human, and 'pureblood', incidentally, there are only white purebloods." Dan replied.

"That bad huh?" Tom sighed.

Dan nodded seriously.

"I met her once. What was it she called me...? Oh yes, Filthy black mudblood." Dan said in disgust.

Hermione mentally filed his profile away in her mind for future reference. He might make a solid Legion member.

For the next few hours Hermione listened to the various conversations that were in regards to her recent break ins of the prison and the Ministry.

After she had done so Hermione made her way out of Diagon Alley and back to the shrieking shack.

"Hello Sirius." The ancient woman smiled at the weary man.

"Hello lady." Sirius said weakly while he laid on the bed that Hermione had fixed for him less than a day ago.

Hermione drew her wand and with a few more flicks the room was cleaned.

"Here's something to help you get back on your feet." Hermione handed him a basket.

Sirius smiled at Hermione brightly before he opened the basket, and began to tear into a chicken leg with gusto.

"There's a bottle of water in there too, just be sure that you don't eat too fast." Hermione warned.

While Sirius nodded he tossed the chicken leg bone that used to have meat on it away from himself. Hermione chuckled as she banished the bone into a small can that she set beside Sirius' bed.

"Use the can for wastes. Once it fills, it will burn the wastes away. Still, you'll need to dump the ashes every once in a while." Hermione explained.

"Thank you. I need to ask though; why are you doing all of this for me?" Sirius asked after he swallowed an extremely large bite of bread.

"Because you are an innocent. Plus, Harry's going to need you."

"My godson..." Sirius murmured in between bites.

"That's right." Hermione agreed.

"By, the way Sirius, I won't be able to return until late tomorrow night. So you'll need to use the food supplies in that basket until I return alright?" Hermione asked gently.

Sirius nodded before he spoke.

"There's more than I can eat in here anyways." Sirius admitted before he took another bite.

Once Sirius had finished his meal Hermione promised to come back and see him again, left him with the newspaper, and departed.

Before Hermione left however, she extracted a promise from him that he wouldn't leave the shack.

With that complete Hermione made her way back home. Her parents would be home shortly.

_It sounds like the ministry is facing some pressure. Letting up would be reckless so...I think I should strike them again tonight. Including Azkaban. With a continuous attack like this...They will have to make some changes. I guess I could go and get a couple time turners, and a leave a few 'gifts' for Fudge and his motley crew. _

_This is actually kind of fun!_

Hermione smiled as she exited her room as her young self. She had work ahead of her, but she was going to enjoy it!

Plus, she would be seeing Harry in only a short amount of time and that was something that truly rose her spirits.

For the next ten minutes Hermione relaxed as she awaited her parents.

"Honey we're home!" Her mum called.

"Hi mum! Hi Daddy!" Hermione called as she pulled her mother into a hug.

"How was today Hermione?" Demetrius asked as he started setting the table in the kitchen.

"It was good." Hermione replied seriously as she started to help set the table.

"That's....nice Hermione." Her dad replied in an unsure, almost questioning voice.

"What about you daddy?" Hermione asked as she set the last cup on the square table.

"It was a tough one. I had three root canals today."

Hermione winced, it was a trying procedure for anyone, not just the patient unfortunate enough to receive one.

"Ouch." Hermione winced.

"You better believe it." Her dad groaned tiredly.

"Let me guess, mum, you were right there with him weren't you?" Hermione surmised.

"You are a genius." Elaine agreed.

Hermione blushed.

"Mum!" She protested.

Hermione's father pulled her into a hug.

"You truly are a brilliant young girl." Demetrius agreed with his wife.

"Daddy! You too?" Hermione whined; her face burning.

Her parents laughed gently and after her father let her go they began to fix dinner.

Originally, Hermione's talents did not include cooking; rather she was known to be rather...horrible at it. However, due to the fact that Hermione had been essentially alone for over a millenia, her cooking skills had improved through constant use.

She wasn't a brilliant cook, nor could she have any hope to be able to move through the kitchen half as naturally as Harry, but she was able to find her way and cook a decent dish, something that wouldn't leave her begging for better tasting food.

However, as she watched her parents she began to spot the nuances that they had gained from years spent in the kitchen.

Certainly, they weren't as good as Harry was either, but they were fairly skilled at the culinary arts; much better than Hermione had been even when she was at three hundred years of age.

Hermione watched the two of them work together sadly as she thought of Harry.

Her parents had something special that at one point Hermione had also experienced and she missed it. Hermione didn't just miss it she longed for him. Her heart ached thinking about it. He was the one that she had given everything for, and she would do it again in a heartbeat if it would help Harry.

After dinner had ended Hermione noticed that her mother was looking at her strangely.

"Hermione, dear, are you alright?"

Hermione smiled weakly at her mother and nodded her head.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Elaine asked seriously.

"It's nothing mum, honest." Hermione replied quickly.

Her mum didn't look convinced. Elaine pulled Hermione into her arms and held her before she spoke.

"Dear, please tell me. What's the matter?" Her mum said gently.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking is all." Hermione replied.

"I know you too well dear, I see the sadness in your eyes, and I've seen it since yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Are you scared of going to the new school?" Elaine asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"It's not that at all." Hermione answered.

"Then what is it?" Her mum asked gently.

"I need some more time to think about it ok?" Hermione pleaded.

"Alright dear." Her mum relented at last.

Once they had settled down for the night and Hermione confirmed that her parents were asleep she made her way out again.

Cloaking herself in the illusions of the ancient woman she once was she faded to the ministry of magic and entered from the telephone booth.

Hermione chocked back a laugh when she saw that they hadn't upped their security at all. With a silent shrug Hermione freely waltzed into the department of mysteries, took a handful of time turners, added a few pranks to the department. (Generally they would turn the victim into a chicken or something similar for a few minutes before they'd revert to their normal selves.)

To add insult to injury Hermione placed a few notes around the department; most of the notes chiding them for such lax security. Then Hermione left their department, with several nice items to help her out should she need it.

Hermione smiled as she pocketed three different invisibility cloaks.

After doing so she entered the minister's office and put a few more spells down in his office. One was a listening charm that allowed people to hear whatever was said in the office. Another was a prank spell, one that would turn the minister into a bar of fudge for thirty seconds. Was it petty? Yes. Was it worth it? Definitely.

Next, she put buried several tacks in the minister's chair.

She was going to humiliate Fudge, and she would ensure that he would become the laughing stock of wizarding kind. If any purebloods decided to continue on with their nonsense as well, Hermione would destroy their power base too.

After she had ensured his very humiliating return to office, Hermione created a repeat performance for one Delores Umbridge.

With that done, Hermione dropped off another packet revealing more of Fudge's corruption to the Department of Magical Law enforcement, and sent a few letters to the Prophet again, and this time Hermione sent one to the Quibbler as well.

It was going to be a bad day to be Fudge once tomorrow came.

He was going to face a large press corps armed with knowledge of his corruption, an office full of pranks and humiliation, and a second in command suffering the same difficulties.

This was turning out to be a very bad week for the Minister. Hermione thought as she left the building.

With that done, Hermione made a quick stop to Azkaban, magicked a 'kick me' sign on a dementor, and hit the prisoners with a spell that made each of them insult the wardens in strange ways. (One would say that he was the warden's father.)

Purely non-harmful pranks but they would get the world's attention, and that was what Hermione wanted.

After she managed to cause another healthy dose of chaos in Magical England Hermione returned home. After all, Tomorrow was September 1st and she was going to need to be alert for Harry's sake.

She was going to see her love once again.

_**Waaaiiiit!!!! What about the goblins?!?!? Easy there, they will show up here soon. However, that will be in a little while, Hermione's been too busy causing bedlam for the Ministry of Magic for her to talk to them right now...**_

_**It may seem like only a little is happening right now, and you'd be right but this is probably one of the last 'build up chapters' (if not the last) **_

_**Hermione's having fun with her pranks to create a coup d'etat isn't she?...**_

_**Lastly, you probably noticed a reference from something outside of HP... A pound of Fanfic Gold(FG) to whomever figures it out! **_

_**(Disclaimer: FG has no monetary value)**_


	5. The Vengeful Goddess

_Hermione and the Radiant Chaos_

_Chapter 4_

_The Vengeful Goddess  
_

On September 1st Hermione woke several hours early. As she rolled over onto her side Hermione gazed at the alarm clock on her nightstand.

5:30 A.M.

Hermione had gotten a mere 2 hours of sleep that night, so busy she had been and so enthused in remembering that she was going to see Harry that sleep hadn't come easy to her. She sighed before she rolled out of her bed tiredly. Her brain was foggy with weariness and she slowly rubbed the sleep out of her burning eyes. After she had cleared her sandy eyes Hermione stood on shaky limbs.

"Snap out of it, I've gone two weeks without sleep, this is nothing." She scolded herself as she stumbled over to her closet.

But it was difficult, no matter what she told herself. Her body shook with exhaustion and she felt as though she was moving through a watery world.

Hermione shook her head to clear the cobwebs out of her mind. She yawned as she pulled out a simple black skirt, and a blue blouse. Hermione dressed, forcing her body to get moving.

After she had gotten dressed for the day Hermione quietly slipped down the hall, and at the closet Hermione pulled her trunk out. It wasn't long before her school supplies were ready and she had taken care of her morning needs.

With a few of the major things that she needed to take care of done Hermione faded into the shadows, and reappeared in an alley in Diagon Alley.

Donning her disguise Hermione entered the alley and to her joy the she heard howls of laughter coming from inside the Ministry of Magic's Entrance in Diagon Alley. Hermione smirked. Apparently there was so many humiliating things occurring in the Ministry that even the silencing charms couldn't handle it all. With an internal smirk Hermione slipped into the main entrance.

It was a small room. A pair of glass doors before her and behind her, and only one thing appeared on the brown bricks that were the walls of the room. A single bronze tube with an opening about five feet from the floor.

"What is your name and reason for being here?" The automated voice asked.

"Nemesis, and I am merely visiting an old friend who works here." Hermione said cheerfully.

Her voice sounded aged, and tired.

"Very well, you will need to submit your wand when you enter the Facility." The voice added as a badge fell from the chute.

A badge dropped down a chute to her.

_Nemesis _

_Visitor_

"Thank you." Hermione said with a smile.

With that she entered the ministry of magic.

She didn't have a wand to submit and after they had been assured that she was wandless they allowed her to pass.

While Fudge was suffering from the effects of tacks, fudge and more the wardens of Azkaban were at a loss themselves.

"Warrrrdeeenn....I am your father." A prisoner proclaimed.

A dementor glided by them and the wardens noticed a large 'kick me' sign on its back.

"Wahaha! Ware wa meshia nari!" A prisoner yelled out at a guard.

"You don't know the power of the dark side." Bellatrix hissed in a raged voice at an auror as he passed by her cell.

When the warden's passed Black's former cell their jaws dropped.

"I'll never join you!"

"So be it...Jedi."

Two figures stood in the cell, one looking much like a muggle religious figure and the other was garbed in a black cloak. The cloaked figure brought up his hands and began zapping the poor religious nut.

As it did the images faded.

Another set of images emerged.

A figure with ornate armor stood in the cell. His armor covered his chest and legs. However, his arms and head were bare. An intricate headband wrapped around his forehead, protecting his temples and a beautiful silvery blade was at his hip.

"Beneath the light...Lies Judgement!" The long white haired warrior proclaimed fiercely as he drew his blade and pointed it at the assembled group.

The aurors saw words etched along it's surface.

With that the swordsman vanished.

After the illusions faded the aurors turned to each other.

"Whomever broke Black out...is mocking us too." An older auror said sourly.

"I kinda enjoyed it." A muggleborn auror replied snickering.

"Why?" Another auror asked.

"It's a bunch of pranks, that's all. Completely harmless." The muggleborn said.

While the aurors were being tormented by a flurry of harmless pranks Hermione was trying to force herself not to collapse in laughter at the situation that Fudge was in.

"Is it true that Lucius Malfoy bribed you to stay out of Azkaban?"

"Minister, we have reason to believe that you took Ten Thousand Galleons out of the St. Mungo's fund to further your own political interests." Another reporter added.

"Is it true that you are raising an army of Heliopaths?" A dreamy sounding girl asked.

The entire press corps stopped asking questions for a second as everyone in the room turned to stare at the blonde.

"It's a legitimate question." The little girl defended herself.

"Minister! Is it true-"

"-Thank you, no further questions!" Fudge the bar of fudge yelled and ushered them out of the office as he returned to human.

"It must all be true then!" A reporter decided.

"It must be...Wait, what about the Potter Boy, and Black? Is it true that-?"

"-Absolutely, and We'll find out about Potter since his home records must be kept here in the Ministry!" Another reporter announced.

"What if they aren't?" Luna asked.

Hermione spoke then.

"The records of where Harry Potter lives do not exist. Albus Dumbledore made sure of that."

"Ma'am? What do you know?" A reporter asked eagerly.

"I have little time...However, Harry Potter lives at Number 4 Privet Drive, in Surrey."

The reporters scribbled the address down eagerly.

"Also know that his 'caretakers' are muggles, the nastiest sort you can think of. Oh, make sure you check the closet too."

"The Closet?" Luna asked sharply.

"It was where he lived for the majority of his life, only after the Hogwart's letters did that change." Hermione said miserably.

"And how do you fit into all this?" A reporter from the Prophet asked.

"I am an old woman that doesn't want to see Harry hurt anymore. An old woman that's struggling to ensure that he and those he loves make it through the upcoming darkness. You may call me Nemesis."

Luna stared at Hermione for a long time.

"The goddess of Revenge." Luna said simply.

The other reporters began scribbling down notes furiously.

Hermione smiled faintly.

"You are as sharp as your mother was. I was sorry to hear about her passing."

"Thank you." Luna whispered.

Hermione pulled Luna into a hug gently.

"When the time comes I will be watching out for you too Luna." Hermione whispered.

She then informed the gathered reporters of many a more sins against Fudge. Once she had finished telling the reporters what she wanted them to know, Hermione let Luna go and faded into the shadows.

Once she returned home Hermione smiled and dropped her disguise. Hermione looked about the living room that had been so familiar to her when she had been just a child. The calming cream paint, the furniture, and the Television and VCR off to the side. The blue curtains helped make the room feel relaxing and peaceful and that was one thing that Hermione couldn't underestimate.

"It's almost Eight." Hermione mused as she sat on their navy blue couch.

Hermione's parents were stirring and as their alarm went off Hermione smiled to herself.

"Part one Complete. The goddess has appeared." Hermione whispered.

Half an hour later her parents had made their way downstairs, and made a light breakfast for all of them.

"Hermione Breakfast's ready!" Elaine called.

"Coming Mum!" Hermione replied as she pushed herself off of the couch.

At the table the conversation was light until they started talking about school.

"Hermione dear, please be sure to write to us every day alright?" Elaine asked.

"I promise I'll write whenever I get the chance." Hermione agreed.

_I just hope I'll have enough time, even with a time turner or two or three..._

It wasn't long until Hermione was urging them to get to the station.

_I have to time this perfectly. If I do this right it won't be Ron that Harry will be running into but me instead. If I fail at timing it accurately that's ok too, because I can still get into the compartment that Harry's supposed to take. Second Reality and other realms or not I will not leave Harry's side! _

With her Parent's aide Hermione managed to put her massive trunk on a trolley.

"Mum, dad. McGonnagal told me where to go and how to go there. I think I'll be able to handle it from here." Hermione said gently.

Elaine and David smiled weakly before they enveloped her in a hug.

"I love you both so much...Mum and Dad." Hermione said.

"We love you too." Elaine assured her.

"Thanks. Goodbye and I'll be sure to write as soon as I can!" Hermione promised as she pushed the trolley towards her destination of Platform nine and three quarter's.

Once she was near she waited for Harry's appearance.

"Where's are we supposed to go again?" Molly's voice rang out.

_It's time!_

A black haired youth with emerald green eyes had been making his way towards the group. Hermione knew who he was, she didn't need to see his famous scar. It was _him_. Her beloved Harry. Her heart pounded as she gazed upon him. For the first time in nearly a thousand years she was looking upon the only one she would ever love once again. Her heart fluttered wildly as she practically ran to intercept him and with that Hermione pushed her trolley towards Harry and blocked him as he tried to make his way to the Weasley family.

"Hey! What do you-" Harry began, his eyes burning intensely.

His face paled as he looked upon her.

"Hey. Sorry I kinda lost control of the trolley." Hermione smiled.

Harry swallowed weakly. Even as he did so Hermione could still see the rage that was in his eyes. A rage caused by a betrayal that she had never caused. Yet, Hermione didn't blame him. He had been deceived after all.

"Uh, that's fine. Now if you'll excuse me..." Harry tried to catch up to the Weasleys.

"That's not very nice! From the look of your cart you're heading to Hogwarts too. Can I come with you? I'm a little nervous crossing the barrier to nine and three quarters." Hermione said.

A flurry of emotion passed over Harry's face.

Hermione made her eyes water slightly as she spoke again.

"Please." She asked pleadingly.

Harry sighed and Hermione could practically see what he was thinking. It was too late for him to meet with the Weasley's now. Hermione had already attached herself to his side, and Ron would be downright hostile towards her should they meet now.

"Alright." Harry agreed tiredly.

"Oh thank you!" Hermione smiled at him brilliantly.

With that the two of them made it to the barrier and crossed it easily.

"Alright, we've made it onto the platform, now I think I'm going to find a compartment." Harry said.

"Okay, let's get one!" Hermione said disarming him instantly.

_This is going to be fun after all. He is supposed to 'keep the timeline in place' and I'm here to wreck it. He's got supernatural forces aiding him on that while I have the knowledge and power of a millennia on my side. Plus far more... The supernatural don't have the ability to directly interfere with me since I'm not the vassal of theirs. Nor can they read my mind. I've got more than enough trump cards up my sleeve this time around. Now as soon as Harry's begins to understand that it isn't the same game that he's used to it will become easier for him to accept love once more. But, he will need to learn the truth first. He's being used, and I'm not going to let that happen! _

The two of them struggled to enter the train before a couple of red headed twins offered their help.

"Yeah...Please." Harry panted as he tried to push his trunk onto the train.

"I'd like that." Hermione groaned as she pushed against her trunk.

The duo easily lifted their trunks onto the train.

"There-"

"-You are."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at them as Harry ostentatiously wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Not a problem missy." One of the two said.

"Yeah, thanks, you guys were a life saver." Harry said.

"Or at least close enough." Hermione grinned at them.

Fred and George smiled at Hermione.

"We do that."

"You two kiddies better find a compartment here shortly." A twin added.

"We'll do that." Harry promised.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Ickle Ronniekins is going to be looking for Harry Potter-"

"-So if I was you I'd find a compartment closest to the 'Claws."

"Why's that?" Hermione asked.

"If you sit near the smart kids-"

"-Ron won't come near you-"

"-He hates to work." They finished.

Hermione's nose wrinkled.

"That's terrible! I don't know if I want to meet him then." Hermione added.

"You must-"

"-Have-"

"-A work ethic then." They added.

Hermione nodded.

"That's right! I plan to be the best witch I can be!" Hermione declared.

"Atta girl." One of the twins smiled at her.

"Thanks."

After their discussion Harry and Hermione made their way to a compartment and after they managed to get their trunks in Hermione stealthily put up several charms to keep Ron away.

_I don't hate you Ron. But it doesn't mean that I like you either. _

"Oh! I just realized! I haven't introduced myself!" Hermione exclaimed.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and you are?" Hermione asked.

"I'm...Harry Potter." Harry replied.

"It's nice to meet you!" Hermione shook his hand before she spoke again.

"I don't know if you are looking for a friend or not but...Can I be your friend?" Hermione asked in a hesitant voice.

Hermione placed a large inflection of fear of rejection in her voice. When she spoke she had asked the question in a tiny voice.

Harry looked at her for a long moment, emotions vividly flashing in his eyes.

"Alright." Harry said after a long moment.

She was one step closer to her beloved Harry once again and this time she wasn't going to lose him.

_**Those who guessed right.... HPNUT1, STARMAN800, aaannd KEITAYA! You each have a pound of Fanfic Gold in your inbox! It may be redeemable for One shots or something...Hmm...Make an suggestion for an exchange and I'll think about it ^.^ **_

_**Word Count 2784. **_

_**The Goblins, and more upcoming shortly! **_

_**But for now Hermione has seen her love once more. One she has longed for for a thousand years. **_

_**The 'Goddess of Revenge' has been awoken.....(Her name is in greek)  
**_

_**Oh btw, a new set of challenges have popped up in CH 5! the '**_Wahaha! Ware wa meshia nari!_**' Quote and the armored warrior who announced 'Beneath the Light lies Judgement!" Can anyone figure them out? I think those two will be harder to figure out. But it is a video game related set of characters.**_


	6. Two and Four and Shattered Time

_**Disclaimer: Kissing a Dementor has many negative side effects. These include but are not limited to: Chills, Minimal Body Heat, Loss of Motor Functions, Loss of Thought Processes, Lack of Energy, Depression, General Pain, Loss of one's soul, Soullessness, a Loss of all motor functions, and eventual death. Medical Experts suggest that you do not kiss a dementor due to the inconvenience of losing your soul. Health Leaders agree that Generally Speaking That's a bad thing to lose. **_

_Hermione and the Radiant Chaos_

_Chapter 5_

_Two and Four and Shattered Time  
_

During their ride to Hogwarts Hermione had slid beside Harry and leaned against him. She yawned tiredly as she did.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"Hmm?" She asked as her head dropped onto his frail shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked weakly.

"Mmm..." She murmured as her eyes shut.

"Hermione?" Harry called out to her faintly as she lost the battle against the tiredness that had threatened to consume her since she had gotten up hours ago.

The next thing she knew she was being gently shaken by Harry.

"Mmmhm, Harry?" She blinked faintly for a moment.

She dully noticed that Harry hadn't moved as she slept on his shoulder for hours. Hermione pulled away from Harry as she grew used to the faint light of the compartment. She blushed slightly when she saw a damp spot on his right shoulder of his shirt.

"Sorry about drooling on you." Hermione's blush increased.

Harry merely shrugged before he spoke. He cared about her she was certain, but the feelings of betrayal were too fresh, too deep for him to actually draw close to her. He didn't want to be hurt yet again.

"We are getting close to Hogwarts Hermione, we need to change into our robes."

She nodded and as she did she opened her trunk, and quickly pulled out a pair of black robes.

"Do you want to change first or should I?" Hermione asked.

"I'll step out and let you change first." Harry replied.

Hermione smiled at him brilliantly.

"Thanks." She said.

Again, Harry merely shrugged and stepped out.

Quickly Hermione peeled off her muggle clothes and pulled her robes on. After she stowed her clothes away Hermione opened the door to see Harry accosted by Ron Weasley.

"Harry, it's your turn." Hermione said as she interrupted their conversation.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said as he entered the compartment.

"Who are you?" Ron demanded harshly.

"I would think the proper thing to do is to introduce yourself politely and then ask for a name." Hermione retorted.

"Ron Weasley and you are?" Ron growled in a threatening tone.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are mean." Hermione said simply.

Ron looked like she had slapped him in the face.

"What do you mean mean?" Ron asked dumbly.

"You verbally attacked me before you had known me even a minute. That's mean." Hermione retorted, and intentionally let a tear trickle down her face.

Ron paled at the sight of her tear.

"Err..." Ron said eloquently before he fled.

_Chess Master; Checkmated. I won't let you hurt my Harry again. Even if the powers-that-be are going to give it everything they've got to get you and Harry 'together' as friends._

Hermione smirked at his retreating back.

A few moments later Harry opened the door and a slightly teary eyed Hermione entered.

"That red head was cruel." Hermione said as she entered the compartment.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, his great compassion overcoming his fury.

"I think I will be, but he was so mean." Hermione whispered weakly.

Harry gently pulled her into a comforting embrace.

Her heart filled as he held her.

_This is where I belong- in Harry's arms._

Hermione sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder once again.

A few moments, not nearly long enough, Harry released her and immediately Hermione missed his embrace. She had waited a thousand years to be in his arms again, and thankfully she had found herself in his arms once again. Her heart was filled with delight and hope. She would be his once again, and he would be hers. Only after their time together on earth drew to an end countless years into the future would Hermione be willing to rest. She had sacrificed everything for him, and she would do so again; willingly as long as she knew that he loved her. As long as Harry would love her she could do anything.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?" Harry replied.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome Hermione." He said as they settled down once again.

It was a quarter of an hour later when they were ushered off of the train and as the older years went up to the school by thestral drawn carriages Hermione and her fellow classmates headed down to the lake where a flotilla of boats awaited them.

For those that needed guidance; or rather all of the first year students a giant of a man hollered a summon. His voice was rough and coarse but his cheerful eyes held a gentleness, and a surprising innocence that made some instantly like him. Others, like a blond haired ferret on the other hand were repulsed by his down-to-earth nature.

"Firs' years, Firs' years, o'er here!" The massive man called.

When the two of them made their way to the boats the black bearded man spotted Harry.

"'Ello Harry. Good ter see you again." Hagrid greeted.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry said to the giant man.

"An' who's your lovely friend here?" Hagrid asked as he knelled down, and reached his hand out to Hermione.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." Harry replied for her.

She placed her noticeably tinier hand his his massive palm and he gently shook it, careful not to hurt her.

"It's nice to meet you Hagrid." Hermione smiled at him brilliantly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Hermione." Hagrid said as he let go of her and shook the sand off of his coat.

"No more 'n four to a boat." He told the assembled first years.

Harry and Hermione entered a boat quickly and both Neville and Susan were the other two passengers. Ron had attempted to be on their boat as well but a simple and unseen tripping jinx had stopped him long enough for the future Hufflepuff girl to enter the boat.

On their way to the castle the four of them talked.

Hermione had been pleasantly surprised with Susan. She was an engaging conversationalist, and the four of them struck a fast friendship in less than fifteen minutes.

"You know, I really don't want to be in any other house but the one you three are going to be in." Neville said.

Susan nodded her head.

"I think I can agree to that. How are we sorted anyways? There was some red head crying that he was worried about facing a troll." She added.

Hermione snorted.

"Hogwarts, a History says that the sortings are done by a hat. The student slips it on and then it decides based on personality traits and how strongly you feel about a house."

"How you feel about a house?" Neville asked tentatively.

"What if you hated Slytherin? Would it make sense to put you there even if you were the ideal Slytherin otherwise?"

"That makes sense." Susan agreed.

"I suppose there must be something to be said about your own will." Harry nodded.

"So what if we all wanted to be in the same house? We would have to choose first."

"That's true." Hermione agreed.

"I don't think there would be a good reaction if 'Golden boy Potter' went to Slytherin." Harry remarked dully.

Neville and Susan snorted.

"Yeah, I can just see the head table: Dumbledore on the ground twitching, McGonnagall staring at the hall dumbly, and the head of Slytherin would be delighted." Hermione said.

"That sounds about right." Neville agreed with a tiny laugh.

"Hufflepuff then?" Susan suggested.

"No one really takes the 'Puffs seriously." Neville shook his head dully.

"What about Ravenclaw?" Hermione suggested.

Susan and Neville began to agree until Harry spoke.

"I think Gryffindor might be the best choice. Because, if you're a 'Claw then they expect you to be brainy. Gryffindor's only have one expectation, some kind of courage." Harry noted.

"That rules me out." Neville said miserably.

Hermione snorted.

"Hardly. I see a soul of steel hiding underneath that timid exterior. You have courage Nev' you'll just need to reach inside of you." Hermione said.

Harry and Susan both nodded after looking at Neville for a long moment.

"Hermione's right Neville. Besides, real courage is found in your friends. Just remember, you're not alone and you'll find that you have the courage you've been looking for." Harry agreed.

Hermione could see that while Harry believed it he felt that he was alone, and so he used his personal stores of courage.

Neville nodded as his back straightened and he sat taller.

It wasn't long before the boats stopped near a set of doors, and a stern faced teacher walked out. She was an older woman known as Assistant Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

"The firs' years, Professor." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid I will escort them from here."

"Yes Ma'am." Hagrid nodded as he entered one of the doors leading from the cave like entrance.

"Students in just a few minutes you will be entering Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be sorted into one of three houses. Ravenclaw for the quick witted. Hufflepuff for those of loyalty. Gryffindor for those of courage, and Slytherin for those with ambition." McGonagall frowned slightly while she mentioned Slytherin.

After her quick description McGonagall left the first years for a moment and that's when Draco Malfoy attempted to become a friend of Harry Potter.

"So you are Harry Potter then?" Malfoy asked.

"So I am." Harry agreed.

"I am Draco Malfoy, Last Scion of the house of Malfoy, and I can show you the right sort of people to befriend and the ones to leave be." Draco suggested.

"I see. Well, Draco I believe that friendship should be gained through time. Let me get to know you and then if we aren't at each other's throats then I believe that friendship is quite possible." Harry said after a long while.

"Very well then." Draco agreed and moved off.

With that the door opened and McGonagall ushered them into the great hall where they would be separated into their various houses.

"Abbot, Hannah!" The hat called after a quick song.

"Hufflepuff!"

On it went until it came to the B's.

"Bones, Susan!" It called.

Last time the hat had debated for a long moment before deciding that Susan was to be a hufflepuff, but this time it screamed it's decision quickly.

"Gryffindor!"

Hermione Blinked. If the hat had had it's mind changed by their talk it should have taken longer. Yet, the hat seemed set that Susan was a Gryffindor. It was something that shocked her. Never would Hermione hear that famous catch phrase from her, 'Hufflepuff Honor' that Susan had taken to saying once she had entered the Shield Legion.

In a matter of what felt to be seconds Hermione's name was called.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione quickly went to the hat and placed it on her head.

_Good day Mrs. Potter. _

_You...know? _

_Indeed, your little magic stunt had a few side effects if you haven't noticed yet. _

_What do you mean? _

_The Goblins for example, "Nor Sloarts Etheria" Perhaps, Susan's transition from Hufflepuff to Gryffindor? Do you see anything odd yet. _

_I just thought it was me. _

_Hardly. You shattered the very fabric of time, space, and eternity itself Hermione, it's bound to have consequences. _

_More importantly how do you know all of this? _

_A few things I picked up a while back, but most I found out from you. _

_Mind-Scan. _

_Yes indeed.  
_

_Alright, now back to the sorting? _

_Old-timers, always so impatient. Sure, _

"Gryffindor!" The hat roared.

Not much later both Harry and Neville joined Hermione and Susan at the Gryffindor table.

"Not long now 'till we get to rest." Neville commented as he chewed thoughtfully on a chicken leg.

"Mmmhm." Susan agreed as she took a dainty bite out of a bread roll.

Harry nodded after he emptied his goblet.

"So all four of us in the same house, how unusual isn't it?" Harry commented as scooped some potatoes onto his spoon.

"It is a little strange." Neville agreed.

"Ugh, don't look to the left." Susan said; completely repulsed.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Some red head is shoveling food down his throat as if there is no tomorrow. It's nasty!" Susan muttered.

"Ron Weasley. He's that jerk that verbally accosted me on the train." Hermione said after she got a glance at him.

"Why is he soaked?" Harry wondered.

"He fell out of the boat we were in." Seamus answered from nearby.

"He fell out of the boat?" Susan asked in a stunned voice.

_Or someone knocked him out of it. Heh-heh-heh. You hurt my Harry both in his original life and in my original life too. You deserve much, much worse. _

"He seems to be an attention seeking sort." Hermione said clinically.

Neville had been stunned into staring at Ron until Hermione had spoke.

"You're probably right." Neville whispered as he shuddered and turned away from the human garbage disposal.

Once the great hall had finished dining the Headmaster made a few announcements before sending them all to their dorms.

Hermione smiled brilliantly as she laid down on her original bed at Hogwarts once again, with Susan to her left.

_So it begins again. After a quick nap I'll go grab Sirius something to eat and put a few pranks in ol' Fudge's office. Maybe one to turn Umbridge into a toad in her office too..._

_**Well, here's chapter 6 of Radiant Chaos, and it clocked in at 2574 words in length. Note, I don't hate Ron but Hermione is on the warpath and she's ticked off at what Ron did to both Harry and herself before LOH (The original timeline and mostly based off of cannon.) and during LOH too.**_

_**Well, Susan became a Gryffindor eh? **_

_**Why keep HP as a gryf? Ravens are supposed to be smart, Slytherins are considered evil, Hufflepuff, incompetent, and So to avoid most labels except 'Reckless' Hermione stayed a Gryffindor. She wants to be underestimated by her enemies, not because she fears them directly, but because she knows that she can't watch after those she loves all the time. And if they feared her they would more likely use underhanded tactics to get to her.**_

**_You might have noticed Hermione's a little obsessed about Harry. (Go figure, she's head over heels in love with him and hasn't seen him for 1000 years now.) :)_**

_**So that's that. Btw, Fire Emblem is an awesome game series. (Got Shadow Dragon on the DS the other day and I've been playing that like there is no tomorrow. ^.^) **_

**_Oh yes, Lastly....The Quotes and Characters from Last Chapter...._**

**_Star Wars: _**

**_"So be it Jedi." Scene between Palpatine and Luke. _**

**_"You don't know the power of the dark side." Vader to Luke. _**

**_Mega Man Zero 3, Mega Man ZX_**

**_"Wahaha Ware Wa meshia nari!" Omega the god of Destruction (Japanese to english translation: I am become the Messiah!) _**

**_He is a nightmarish demon who terrifies all that see him...With Good reason might I add. In my opinion he's the best Villian of Mega Man and one of the best villians of all time, ranking up there with the One Winged Angel Sephiroth. (Final Fantasy 7) _**

**_Final Fantasy: _**

**_"Beneath the Light Lies Judgement!" Paladin Cecil From Dissidia Final Fantasy. (Also the warrior who proclaimed that too.) _**

**_Well done to those that guessed them right! _**


	7. The Buckling Grasp of Destiny

_**"The death of a loved one. For they that remain the wounds grow deeper and deeper...They that remain grow weaker and weaker, an agony incomparable, their hearts in bondage. Can you not see it? She has ceased to live, frozen in time. It is the same as if you had slain her with one of your arrows." **_

_**Valkyrie Lenneth to Llewelyn (Valkyrie Profile)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Insulting a werewolf on a full moon is just giving them an invitation for you to get bitten. For those unaware, that's a bad thing. Medical Experts suggest not getting bitten since the side effects are almost all detrimental. These include pain, a high chance of getting eaten alive, and/or dying, painful transformations once a month that is not linked to other body functions, and being distrusted by almost everyone.  
**_

_Hermione and the Radiant Chaos_

_Chapter 6  
_

_The Buckling Grasp of Destiny__  
_

Once Hermione was sure that her roommates were asleep she rolled out of her bed and she slipped into the shrieking shack garbed in the illusion of the old woman. This time she held another basket with a new assortment of foodstuffs for the man on the run.

"Good evening Sirius." She said as she walked up next to the lightly slumbering man.

Sirius blinked dumbly for a few moments before he stood and greeted Hermione.

"Hello angel." Sirius said as he waited for the basket in Hermione's hand.

Hermione laughed lightly for a moment before she spoke.

"Sirius, go take a bath, you stink. Here's a razor as well." Hermione said as she took out some cleaning supplies from her pockets.

Everything she gave him she conjured before she pulled them out of her pockets.

Sirius sighed before he nodded in agreement and made his way to the bathroom of the shrieking shack. Hermione followed him to repair the room, and so a few minutes later Hermione was waiting back in his bedroom while she heard the water running. As she waited she conjured up some furniture for them. So when Sirius returned there was a table, two comfortable chairs, and an assortment of other things to make his life a little more bearable as he recovered.

"Whoa, it looks like a new room." Sirius remarked as he sat across from Hermione.

"It essentially is Sirius." Hermione replied as she pulled out a several pages of parchment, an ink well, and a few quills and laid them on the desk.

"Writing supplies?" Sirius asked in some surprise.

"You may not be able to write a letter yet. But you can at least write down what you are thinking about, or something to help take your mind off of things. Plus, I plan on getting you a way to write letters. It's just going to take time is all." Hermione answered.

"That's ok." Sirius said as he dug into some of the food Hermione had put on the table.

"I'll see what I can do about getting you some potions and such to get you healthier sooner too." Hermione added.

"Thank you. I owe you big time." Sirius said after taking a long draft from the canteen of water.

"It's my pleasure. Harry's going to need you soon, but he'll need you healthy, so get healed up ok?" Hermione said.

Sirius nodded.

"I will." He promised.

After a short while Hermione made her way into the ministry of magic yet again, and placed another barrage of evidence against the minister on Amelia's desk, let the Prophet and other news outlets know that there was more for them to look into, and then took it one step farther. She took information revealing government corruption; not just Fudge's and added to the pile for them to get ahold of. Documents of kidnapping, human experimentation, forgery, theft, murder, and much more. She then added a few more humiliations for Fudge and his lackey Umbridge for the fun of it.

Tomorrow the wizarding world would start an outcry against not only Fudge but the ministry itself. By the end of the week Hermione hoped that the sheer fury that the civilians had against the corruption would allow someone to capitalize on it, and Hermione knew just the person. However, it wasn't time for that individual to make an appearance. So with that in mind, Hermione returned to school and laid her head upon her pillow.

This time however, she had to slip past a pair of Aurors. Apparently, Fudge was finally beginning to increase security.

Her rest came easily and she slept deeply.

When she awoke the next morning she made her way down to the common room with Susan beside her, Ron was tagging along beside Harry. Neville was at Harry's right flank.

Hermione and Susan both looked disgusted at the sight of Ron.

"Ron Weasley." He introduced himself to Susan.

"If you are going to eat with us could you do us all a very simple favor?" Susan asked.

"What?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Don't eat like a pig." She replied.

Ron immediately exploded.

"How could you say such a thing! I don't eat like a pig!" He shouted at her as he fumbled for his wand.

Hermione got in between Susan and Ron and before Ron had drawn his wand she had slapped him.

"You pig! Learn some manners!" She yelled at Ron.

Ron pointed his wand at Hermione and before he had the time to try to fire sparks at her she slapped him again. At the same time she slapped his right hand, knocking his aim off to the side.

He aimed his wand at her again (stupidly Hermione noted) and so she repeated her time she achieved what she had been after and knocked Ron's wand out of his grasp. She then caught Ron's wand before it fell.

"You jerk! You insulted my friend!" Hermione growled.

Finally Harry had shook himself out of his stupor and spoke.

"Ron, Hermione, Susan enough. Ron, I think it would be best if you went on to the great Hall ahead of us." Harry suggested, his tone indicating that he had better do so.

"Alright mate. I'll meet you down there." Ron said.

As soon as Ron left Harry collapsed on a chair with a sigh.

Neville looked at him with sympathy.

"I'd hate to have hangar ons like that too Harry." Neville said.

_The Council can't directly influence this world, thankfully. However, they can mess with Harry's mind and that dull look in his eyes a little while ago suggests that....I have to watch him closely otherwise they might take direct control over him for a short time. But it could spell the end of our foursome team. Susan and Neville are too important to let that happen to them, and naturally I need Harry too. _

"We might need to figure out a repelling Ron spell." Hermione suggested with a faint smirk.

"Are there such things?" Susan wondered.

Hermione shrugged.

"It can't hurt to find out can it?" Hermione replied as her smirk widened.

The four of them finally made their way out the portrait hole and as they made their way down the four talked cheerfully.

"So what are you looking forward to the most?" Harry asked.

"I'd have to say I'm rather interested in Charms." Susan replied.

"Herbology and Potions for me." Neville said.

"Everything." Hermione answered in typical Hermione fashion.

"What about you Harry?" Hermione questioned after a momentary silence.

Harry replied as they made their way down one of the many strange staircases.

"I'd have to say defense, transfiguration, and charms." Harry answered after a long moment.

"Those all have some kind of combat related application don't they?" Hermione asked.

Harry absentmindedly nodded his head before his eyes widened in realization at Hermione's question.

"That isn't the reason I'm interested in them though. I can assure you." Harry said hastily.

Susan and Neville seemed convinced but Hermione wasn't fooled. Still, she wasn't about to reveal herself. After all, she was; 'a mere eleven year old girl'.

As they finished talking about what classes they were excited about and why they had reached the Great Hall, and stealthily took seats away from Ron.

While they ate they talked a little bit before the mail arrived. Three owls landed in front of Harry and Hermione. The first was a snowy white owl. Harry's familiar and beloved friend.

"Hey girl, how are you?" Harry asked as he offered some of his bacon.

She nibbled on the bacon gratefully as Harry untied the letter on her leg.

"Its from Hagrid." Harry said after Hedwig had left.

While Harry had been busy with Hedwig Hermione took a look at the other two owls.

The first was the owl that carried her Daily Prophet subscription. She quickly untied the package from the owl and placed a sickle in the pouch, and tied the top shut. With that, the Owl spread it's wings and flew off. Next, Hermione turned her attention to the other Owl. She saw on the front of the letter an emblem that she was quite familiar with and her name.

_The Goblin Council itself has written me? I better take a close look at this. _

She hastily opened the letter and read the Goblin words. Her mind instantly translated the gobbledegook.

_Greetings Ethanaia, (Great one of Love and Justice)_

_We hope that this letter has found you well. Since the Hogwarts school year has started we realize that it is going to be difficult for you to find time during normal business hours to speak to us. However, due to the severity of the issues that need to be discussed you may see the Goblin Council directly. Please notify the owl of the time that would work best for you during this week. Furthermore, the Great Council is being assembled and we will be waiting for your reply most expectantly. _

Hermione's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the Great Council. The Great Council hadn't been formed yet! The Great Council hadn't been created until the year 2,000 A.D.

_We realize that this may seem slightly odd beloved Etheria, yet action must take place, and time is running out quickly. _

_Ragnok, _

_President of Gringott's and Member of the Goblin Council. _

Hermione quickly folded the letter up and put it in her robes before she pulled out a sheet of parchment, a quill and inkwell. She quickly penned a reply in the goblin language and handed it to the patient owl.

_Greetings to the Goblin Nation, _

_I Etheria, do hereby agree to appear before the Goblin Council tomorrow at 12:00 A.M. sharp. Unfortunately, I cannot appear any time sooner. _

_Etheria  
_

With that Hermione turned to her copy of the Daily Prophet.

**EVIDENCE OF CORRUPTION WITHIN MINISTRY!**

**SIRIUS BLACK'S INNOCENT?**

**DUMBLEDORE'S SHORTCOMINGS**

**BOY-WHO-LIVED ABUSED IN HIS OWN HOME?**

**CORRUPT BAR OF FUDGE SUFFERING FROM PRANKS AND EVIDENCE AGAINST HIM. **

**ILLEGAL EXPERIMENTATION?  
**

Any one of these would be headline worthy, However the sheer amount of shocking material was so great that they had merely placed a very small section of each article on the front page. Something that had never been done on a Wizarding Newspaper until now. As Hermione predicted there was a major outcry, or rather riots or near riots across all of the magical world.

_How could they print the article about Harry being abused? If he hears about it he'll be so humiliated that someone found out. I had hoped that they'd have used it as a spring board to dig into Dumbledore's faults, and help Harry get away from the Dursleys. But, they...They..._

"What are you reading Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.

Silently Hermione handed the paper over to him.

Harry curiously began to read the paper and once he read a particular article his face paled.

"What's the matter mate?" Neville asked.

"Nothing." He said shortly.

"It's just an article is all." Hermione tried to protect Harry.

He shot her a grateful look at her interference.

Around that point a couple of older Gryffindors came up and spoke.

"Harry, I'm so sorry...."

"Oh Harry...If there's anything we can do to help feel free to ask ok?" They asked.

"Harry! There you are! I overheard a couple Ravenclaws talking about how you were abused by the Dursleys. Is it true?" A voice that was already begging to drive Hermione up the wall asked.

"Ron Weasley! You insensitive wart! Go away!" Hermione screamed at him.

Ron flinched and ran.

"Ten points off of Gryffindor young lady for shouting in school." A man with a nasty sneer said as he swooped past them and towards the teachers table.

"Who is that?" Susan asked.

"That's Severus Snape, the potions master." A second year answered her.

"What a nice guy." Susan said scornfully as the man glared in Harry's direction.

"He favors the Slytherins. Ol' Snape will take points off of students for all sorts of dumb things, unless you're a Slytherin." The boy added.

"Thanks for the warning." Hermione said.

"No problem." The blond boy grinned at the four first years.

As breakfast began to wind down McGonagall began to pass out the timetables. When McGonagall handed Hermione hers she thanked the older witch and then turned to the document.

"It looks like we have defense first thing this morning." Hermione noted.

"With the Hufflepuffs it seems." Susan agreed as she scanned her timetable.

Neville merely looked miserable at the thought of class.

"Take heart Nev' it's not as hard as some people make it sound." Harry said.

"You think so?" Neville asked with a hopeful expression.

"That's right, it's really easy." Hermione promised.

"How do you know?" Neville asked curiously.

"It's poor stuttering professor Quirrel. He's not about to make a class tough." Harry said.

"Besides, you are an awesome wizard Neville, you've already befriended Susan, Harry and I after all." Hermione added.

"She's right, I only look for the best and I can sincerely say that you're in that group." Harry agreed.

Neville smiled at them with a flicker of pride in his eyes.

"Thanks guys." Neville said.

_**Ok, that's another chappie of Radiant Chaos done. Neville is starting to work through his issues of 'inferiority' and at the same time there's pressure on the ministry. Sirius is healing up. People know about the Dursleys, and Dumbledore is going to get slapped around a bit too. That should wake him up. When it comes to Dumbles Hermione befriended the man and they were close, however Hermione knows that before she can be his friend he needs to have his ego deflated and realize that his 'greater good' is the 'road to hell...' **_

_**By the way I was looking at the HP Lexicon and apparently Dumbledore (in cannon) had a spell that alerted him as soon as Voldemort attacked. Then where was Dumbledore?!?! He should have (if he was the leader of the light like everyone says he is) got there ASAP either by phoenix, floo, or apparation. He could have saved at least Lily Potter....Most likely both of them since James probably held out for a while. In other words....he abandoned them to their fate........Voldemort may have directly killed the Potters but it ultimately lies on Dumbledore's shoulders since he could have saved them and he didn't....Wow, that's evil.........................**_

_**Wahoo! Radiant Chaos has broke the 100 reviews mark! Thank you all! I try to reply to all of you but if I accidentally missed someone I'm sorry. **_

_**Last note, you may have noticed a pattern of Hermione doing B&E's with the ministry of magic. That's not going to pop up every chapter. It's just right now she's in her blitz. It probably won't happen much more....  
**_


	8. What Once Was is Now Anew

_Hermione and the Radiant Chaos_

_Chapter 7_

_What Once Was is Now Anew_

The day passed quickly with Hermione watching over the other three. With Harry's encouragement and Hermione's suggestions Neville began to preform better than he had ever dreamed and Susan found that she was indeed a powerhouse.

Hermione was pleased with their progress yet, she knew that it would not be enough. She would press them to get better, but she'd be cunning on how she did so.

Once night had fallen Hermione rose from her bed one more time for the seventh time in a row.

_This is the final nail in ol' Fudge's coffin, and I'll get to find out what the goblins have to say. _

With that Nemesis appeared. The old woman faded from existence and reappeared in the Ministry of Magic.

Nemesis then flicked her wand a few times before she uttered ancient words, long forgotten. Once the recording spell was in place Nemesis spoke.

"Unspeakables. That is the name for those that work in the Department of Mysteries. Yet this begs to have the question asked, why Unspeakables? The word Unspeakable is frankly a description. The Department of Mysteries was founded back in 1011 A.D. The Workers there preformed horrific experiments in the name of Magic Development. The first Inferi were created by the Unspeakables merely a year after their inception. A further horror that has been ignored was that they created the Dementors. Yet another demented evil was created by the Department of Mysteries a mere three hundred years after their formation: Lycanthropy. Even werewolves were born from this demented group of people. The Department of 'Mysteries' is merely a cover that is used by the Ministry of Magic to preform hideous experiments. Most of them go awry, which in a strange sense is a good thing for us. One of these messed up experiments made one hundred human brains that they were experimenting on swell to several times their original size and drove the still mentally alive victim's insane. Any one of these crimes is unforgivable. Combined; it shows a demonic and hellish nature that demonstrates why they are called Unspeakable indeed. Not just humans are sinned against in this perverse department. No race is safe. Be it goblin, fairy, human, centaur, merfolk. It matters not. For all are used as specimens. I have left documents that confirm that my words are true, and I have also included maps; including all traps and dangers in the Department of Mysteries."

"For thousands of years the blood of the dead and innocent has been crying out against the Ministry and in particular the Department of Mysteries and the Minister's office. Why the Minister? Every Minister of Magic that has arisen must agree to allow the continuation of the experiments. Furthermore, many ministers, including the current minister, have made suggestions on what to 'study'."

"I have heard their cries, and the wrath of the dead has been awoken. The anguish of the innocent has awoken the my wrath. I am Nemesis and I will see that their vengeance is served. You each must choose your own side, and now for your time has run out. Shall you serve the corrupt ministry? Or perhaps you will resist them. Make your decisions."

"I expect to see many changes. Firstly, Fudge's administration must be eliminated, next both the Department of Mysteries and the Wizengamot must be dissolved. Every Unspeakable needs to be brought up on charges, as does Fudge. After the end of the Department of Mysteries and the Wizengamot and an emergency council needs to be formed. This council needs to have only twenty-five percent Purebloods stilling on the council, Fifty percent must halfblooded and the remaining quarter must be Muggle-born. Too long have we waited to intervene, and it was nearly too late. However, should this come to pass while much of your lives will be changed far less will change that should I directly disrupt your society. Wizarding Britain has pushed my patience beyond it's breaking point and now the hammer falls. What has happened this past week was merely the tip of the spear. I would suggest that you heed my warning."

With that Nemesis dropped off the Documents she promised and left.

She reappeared near at the doors of Gringotts at precisely 12:00 and knocked firmly but quietly.

"Etheria nal taorts kilsta." Hermione said to the goblin that opened the door.

_I Etheria have arrived. _

The goblin nodded tersely before he allowed her access. Once she had entered she dropped her disguise.

"Kalsterst Lerninickst." The goblin intoned formally in the gutteral tongue.

Hermione's eyes widened at the ancient, and ritualistic welcoming. If they had pulled out the old Goblin Tongue then it meant that this was indeed serious and only the highest personnel would be attending this meeting.

"Rarst Silistra." Hermione finished.

Hermione didn't know the ancient goblin language as well as she wanted; it was a harsh, but complex and intricate language. The complexity had led to it's demise.

"This way please." The goblin intoned.

Hermione nodded and followed the goblin through winding pathways and cavernous chambers. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity they arrived at a massive steel door.

"Lady Ethnaia, this chamber was constructed solely for the purpose of this meeting. I shall remain outside and guard the entrance to the area." The goblin said respectfully.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"It is an honor Lady Etheria." The goblin replied as he opened the steel door.

With that Hermione entered the chamber and inside was Ragnarok, waiting for her.

"Welcome Lady Etheria." Ragnarok said with respect.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she approached.

"The leaders of the Goblin nation will enter in a few minutes, my lady, I was asked by them to be your direct assistant at this meeting. I don't know if I'll be needed but I'd be glad to aid you in any way my Lady."

"I am honored." Hermione assured him.

Ragnarok smiled faintly, and as he directed her to the head table he spoke.

"Your grace is only surpassed by your greatness of spirit."

Hermione blushed slightly. Even with the thousands of poems, songs, and other pieces of goblin lore that she had found herself honored in it was still embarrassing to be praised so highly by the goblins. Or any other race for that matter.

Once they had been seated a several goblins entered the chamber and took seats at other tables.

"Greetings my Lady." A goblin spoke.

"Rosterin Nor Kallis."

_I bid you well mighty one. _Or another way of saying hello.

The goblins smiled before one spoke.

"I shall act as Spokesgoblin for this meeting my Lady. I am known as Clawhand."

"Alright." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"My Lady, the reason we have called for your presence is because we have began to notice certain...odd things happening. First is knowing of your existence, not that we mind I can assure you but from what we understand the reason for us knowing you so well was from the events of the...future. We have no Seer that has predicted your arrival. This can only mean that we have knowledge of our most beloved human icon before it occurred. Furthermore, we have noticed several things changing at a pace that doesn't seem logical. For example, certain 'Former' Death Eaters have begun to create a merged 'investment account'. Knight Dumbledore deposited several thousand Galleons into a new account in your name as well."

"Why would Knight Dumbledore do that?" Hermione wondered.

"We are unsure my Lady." Clawhand answered before he continued.

"Our experts have dug deep into this mystery and feel that some kind of alteration of the time stream was fragmented."

Hermione thought deeply for a while.

"What do you mean fragmented?"

"It means that according to what we believe something managed to break the barriers of law and time and shatter them. This lead to once they were fixed several elements were out of place."

Then Hermione knew with a terrible certainty that her 'time travel' had other consequences. Unexpected ones and perhaps ones of nightmarish proportions.

"In the Year 2,993 A.D. an ancient woman sat in a crumbling castle. She had finished her travels across the world not long ago, and she had finally found a way to save her lost love. By combining a muggle Theory with powerful magic, and part of her own life force she moved herself outside of time and was able to view her own history. Once she viewed her 'history' she touched an image of a little girl back a millennia ago. That woman's name was Hermione...Potter."

"It sounds odd." Clawhand admitted.

"It was a form of time compression. By compressing time you could move through time easily. But, now I see that it had some unusual side effects as well. I guess history decided to hang on to me as I passed the boundaries of time and space."

"Time compression? My Lady, how is that possible?" A scholarly Goblin asked; horrified.

"I was over a thousand years old before I finally figured out how to do it, and even then; after all that I still didn't realize that it would alter the time frame; excluding my changes naturally."

"So what exactly is happening?" Clawhand asked.

The scholar looked at Clawhand grimly.

"Lady Etheria is the only one who might have any idea."

The goblins turned to Hermione. Hermione bit her lip as she thought deeply while she mentally worked out a long string of runes and science formulas.

"Apparently there is no way to predict the changes to the time stream. However; I can assure you that I studied this heavily before attempting it and I am certain that the space time continuum; while altered is perfectly fine and the only problems are from the fragments of past and future that made their way into this time. At this time I don't think we will have to worry about damage to the time stream." Hermione finally said.

The goblins muttered to themselves for a long while before Clawhand spoke.

"My Lady, that was indeed a serious undertaking and while we understand and can't fault your reasons we do feel that someone needs to watch and ensure that the...Space-Time Continuum? Is indeed fine. Lady Etheria, might we request your technical assistance from time to time as we work on a way to..." The goblin stopped and the Scholar shook his head in amusement before he took over.

"Ensure that the mechanics of the Time Compression did not have any lasting detrimental effects." The scholar finished.

"I am always willing to aid the Goblin nation." Hermione assured.

"Thank you my Lady Ethnaia." Clawhand thanked her profusely.

"It is an honor." Hermione replied.

"Very well, then for the time being we will need to assemble a new team that will work on measuring the Time Stream and once we have our goblins we shall contact you again my Lady." Clawhand said.

With that the meeting ended and as Hermione began to stand she felt her knees buckle slightly. Ragnarok rushed to her side and helped her maintain her footing.

"My Lady, you look exhausted." Ragnarok said in concern.

"I am." Hermione admitted.

"Please my Lady, don't push yourself too hard." Ragnarok begged.

"I have to. I have to stop the ministry before they hurt Harry, and I've got Horcruxes to destroy..." Hermione mumbled tiredly; not thinking about what she was saying.

She was tired...So tired...A full week and only a few hours sleep. She managed to get an hour and a half on the train to hogwarts and with it she had managed to surpass the amount of sleep she had had about any other day. Over the past week she had barely gotten ten hours of sleep.

"Horcruxes?" Ragnarok asked grimly.

"Voldemort's...He's got....many..." Hermione felt her strength fade completely and then she knew no more.

**_Oohh boy, Hermione's been doing too much, raiding the ministry; keeping tabs over what everyone is doing, aiding Sirius, meeting Goblins...It just was too much for her young body to handle. If she was older she could handle a week like that just fine, (sleep wise) but now..._**

**_At least the goblins see her as some sort of Demigoddess so they'll take good care of her. And who'd have thought that she's scrambled history? (On accident!) _**

**_Wow, we are looking at a mess in the time frame. Hopefully Hermione's correct and the Space-Time Continuum is ok. _**

**_In case I didn't explain well enough here's a quick run down what happened with Hermione's time travel. _**

**_1: Compress time into one instant. (Negative effects, kills everyone except the person who did the compression, time and space both shatter) _**

**_2: Find Proper 'Gate' and enter. _**

**_3: Time, Space, and Life restored and time restarts from location of entry. _**

**_The effects of this were time is all messed up now, thing that were...things that are...and somethings that have not yet come to pass. (Hey! LotR Movie mention!) _**

**_Hopefully that's the only thing that happened eh?  
_**

**_WC: 2,166_**

**_Hope that you enjoyed another chapter of Radiant Chaos!  
_**


	9. A Demigoddess' Touch

_Hermione and the Radiant Chaos_

_Chapter 8  
_

_A Demigoddess' Touch  
_

When Hermione woke she was disoriented.

_Hogwarts? How did I return here? _Hermione wondered as she slowly blinked the sleep from her weary eyes.

"Hey! Hermione! Are you up?" Susan called.

"Yeah...I guess I just didn't sleep well last night." Hermione replied as she hauled herself out of bed and pulled back the curtains.

"Nice Jammies Hermione." Susan smirked at her room mate.

And so they were, she was wearing what the goblins called Soul Silver. A type of silvery silk-like material that allowed a person to sleep far better, protected them from many types of hostile magic, and only goblins had the ability to forge 'Soul Silver'.

Soul Silver could also be used in combat. Thanks to it's magickal* properties fire and ice did little to faze the wearer. Because it was so light and offered incredible protection it was much desired in the wizarding realm. According to legend only one other human had ever been granted the right to wear the mythical material. His name was Merlin.

Others had tried to use Soul Silver but it had to be given freely by the goblins for it to be usable; and only the one given the material could utilize its protections.

"Hey, Hermione; you ready?" Susan asked as Hermione slipped into her school robes.

"Just about." Hermione agreed.

"Well, hurry up! We have to get down for breakfast and the guys have probably already left." Susan said.

Hermione nodded pleasantly before she caught up to her red headed companion.

"Morning Hermione." Harry said pleasantly.

"Good Morning Harry." Hermione smiled back.

"Hi." Neville said meekly as he sat across from Susan.

"Nev' you have every right to sit beside us." Hermione assured the still timid boy.

"Thanks." He said with a little bit more confidence.

"So potions is up today huh?" Susan said as she checked her schedule.

"That's sounds right." Hermione agreed before she took a dainty bite of her breakfast.

Once Breakfast had finished Hermione, Harry, Neville, and Susan made their way to the charms classroom.

"Good morning students!" The tiny professor said as he waved the four of them into his class room.

"Good morning sir." Hermione said dutifully as she passed him.

Once the entire class had arrived (a young Gryffindor named Lavender was the last one in.) Flitwick began.

"Good morning class! I hope you slept well, and ate a good breakfast because we are going over some important things today!" Flitwick said as he waved his tiny arms excitedly.

After the professor paused for a second he spoke again.

"Charms are considered to be household use only. But that's not true. Charms is a breed of magic that can be used in almost any situation. They are great for defending yourself and others, you can use them in healing mental and physical ailments alike, and Charms are a major part of warding as well. There are a million more uses for charms too. Can anyone think of a charm that's used outside of households? Fifteen points to the first person."

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Miss...Granger?" Flitwick called on her.

"One of the charms I read about is used for defense against something called a...Dementor? It's called the...Patro Charm?" Hermione acted as though she had only a vague idea of the charm.

"Bravo Miss. Granger! What you are talking about is called the Protronus Charm. It's a NEWT level spell used to defend against Dementors. You will probably cover those in your Fifth Year in defense. How'd you learn about that so quickly?" Flitwick asked in surprise.

Hermione willed a blush before she spoke.

"I knew next to nothing about magic so I wanted to catch up so I read everything I could about magic and a book...One of the dozens I read said that the...Patronus was the only defense against a Dementor. Whatever that is." Hermione said.

"I see. Very well. Fifteen points to Gryffindor." Flitwick said in delight.

After class Harry was staring dumbly at Hermione.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"It's...Nothing." Harry finally said as he shook his head.

_Nothing my foot. I'd bet a million Galleons that you are trying to figure out how I know about Dementors. I'd also be willing to wager you're starting to take a few wild guesses. I'd just tell you but you wouldn't believe me anyways. "Oh by the way Harry, I'm your wife. I came back from a thousand years in the future by destroying everything in a desperate and risky attempt to achieve Time Compression to save you and magic itself." He'd have me submitted to a mental ward. This way I get to keep him on his toes and he's gets to go around guessing. You put me through a lot Mr. So there._

Potions class came later that had played out much as Hermione remembered it.

"Potter...Our New Celebrity." Snape sneered.

At that a loud bang ripped throughout the classroom.

"What was that?" Hermione theatrically screamed.

Snape hastily searched the room and found nothing to be able to cause the noise.

"As I was saying...Potter...Our new celebrity." Snape began again.

Another bang sent the entire class; including Snape diving for cover.

Once the pandemonium had been cleared Snape turned on Harry.

"Potter! I don't know how you did it...but because of your disruptive influence I'm going to take Fifty Points-"

At this it sounded as though a nuclear bomb detonated in his class.

Bedlam errupted as the entire class, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike fled fearing for their lives.

Inside Hermione was more than a little pleased. By the time she was done no First Year Gryffindor would respect the greasy haired man. After all, whenever he would try something an explosion would happen in his classroom; disrupting everything.

However, Hermione knew that Susan and Neville would need to learn potions. It seemed as though Hermione was going to need to pull out the Potions prodigy card so they would have someone to learn from.

After they eaten dinner Hermione noticed something in her left breast pocket of her robes. It was a letter with the goblin nation's seal. While Harry entertained Neville and Susan Hermione stealthily read the letter.

_Our Most Beloved Etheria,_

_After assisting in your recovery we began a review of the information that you had in your weariness let slip. The revelation of Horcrux is a very grievous but necessary truth to be revealed. Therefore, the Goblin Nation has begun to search for these cursed artifacts and with your august assistance we believe that we could gather and destroy every horcrux before four years have passed._

_Our Lady, We have taken certain liberties and armed you as we realized that while your power and knowledge are great your resources are rather limited. Therefore, we have given you a couple sets of Soul Silver, a couple Goblin Forged Blades, a helm of impenetratibility, and a set of armor that cannot be punctured. Also, the Goblin Made Blade Zalasar we have entrusted to you. It is one of the 3 Blades of Goblin Lore. _

_Please be careful in the wielding of this piece of art. For once drawn Zalasar must draw blood before it can be sheathed anew. Yet, it cannot harm an innocent. Zalasar will only spill the blood of dark souls. It has lasted over a thousand years, and it will last a thousand more in the right hands. Light Shall Strengthen the blade while hatred diminishes it. However, the Chaos Knight's powers hinder the blade not, while the arts of the Temple Knight, or Paladin, strengthen the already potent power of Zalasar._

_We eagerly await to hear from you anew lady Etheria. _

While everyone was busy around them Hermione silently and wandlessly banished the letter into oblivion. While Hermione was relieved at the unconditional support that the Goblins were giving her she still was concerned about the time compression. If they had learned about her...Then perchance, the forces of darkness had also learned of her?

It was a terrifying concept. For if say; Voldemort had learned much of her past and powers, he might prove to be a lethal danger...Far more than what he was originally; even with the assistance of other realms.

If he had learned about the forbidden Aztec Ritual...Death would be merciful indeed...A mercy forever out of their reach.

Hermione's face would have paled at the thought; however, a thousand years had aided her in schooling her emotions. Instead she settled for an inaudible gulp and turned back to her love.

As she saw his face brighten into a true smile Hermione's spirits rose. If Harry could smile after the ultimate sins had been committed against him, then she could too. As long as she had her Harry, she could fight and hope.

_**Okay, I wasn't going to mention this but the temptation just proved to be too much for me to handle. Some dummy whom named themselves jd (he/she wasn't signed in.) left a review for chapter 4 that I just couldn't help but laugh at even though it was jd's poor attempt at a flame. **_

_**Quote: **_uh doofus they gey their Hogwarts letters on their 11th birthday. And Hermoine turned 12 in september of their first year so she would have nearly a year before it was time to go, not a few days. _**Unquote. **_

_**What are you? Four? Three maybe? Can you at least Spell Hermione Right? (I know I had the same problem.......Many...Many...Years ago.)  
**_

_**Hehe, Yes you get your letter when you are eleven. But here's the thing jd: Timeframe. It's not on the birthday. It's the most reasonable timing. Would it make sense to give Hermione her letter nearly a year before she could go? Nope. **_

_**Plus, as we all can recall while Harry did finally receive the letter on July 31st they had been sent several days beforehand. The only reason Harry didn't get the letter long before July 31st was because of the Dursley's crazy antics. Hermione would have received her letter sometime right before School starts. (So she would have been eleven; going on 12.) It is before school starts that the letters are sent. Not a whole year beforehand.  
**_

_**So if you would stop, use the reasoning skills God gave you and thought about it a little bit you wouldn't have such foot in mouth problems when you try to give your opinion. And might I make a suggestion too jd, if you are going to flame at least TRY to use proper spelling. 'gey' is that supposed to be 'gay' or perhaps 'got' or maybe it's 'I can't spell'? **_

_**Real Flamers, go right ahead, I don't mind since you usually have some kind of valid point. And if you do I try to fix whatever I've been doing wrong. Pointless (and moronic) flamers just make me laugh or roll my eyes at their ineptitude. **_

_**This chapter took a while for me to write. I've been busy recently and I don't know when that will slow down. Sorry.  
**_

_***Oh, yes....The word Magickal is one that is first seen in LOH and it's essentially ancient magic, that can be imbued into objects.  
**_

_**Lastly if you honestly hate Radiant Chaos...Why are you reading? Go read some Oedipus complex fic or something.**_

_**P.S. I forgot to add something so I had to reupload. Sorry! **_

_**Soul Silver might sound familiar. Any ideas why? Take a guess!  
**_


	10. Youthful Hearts Entwined

_Hermione and the Radiant Chaos_

_Chapter 9_

_Youthful Hearts Entwined_

At night Hermione would strike against Fudge and his ways and by day she would aid Harry. Over the last few weeks the newspapers had begun a barrage against Fudge and sympathy of the Boy-Who-Lived was never higher. Only from Dumbledore's timely interventions were the Dursley's still labeled as Harry Potter's guardians.

Hermione smiled internally as Harry, Susan, Neville, and herself laid on the cool green grass outside of the venerable school. They had been in school for a while, and it was only three days until Halloween. Flying lessons had already come and gone with Harry getting the Nimbus 2000 from their head of house as had happened last time. However, instead of Neville getting hurt and dropping his Rembrall Draco had cruelly caused Lavender to spiral out of control with a simple hex that had injured her. She had dropped a necklace that was apparently extremely precious to her. When Harry saw that he had to intervene and Hermione was more than willing to allow him to do so.

Sirius was slowly recovering from Azkaban and Hermione hoped that he would be able to undergo a trial soon. Even though the ministry had 'lost' Peter three times Hermione had dropped him off at the ministry; a little more disabled and in more humiliating situations for both Pettigrew and the Ministry alike.

Hermione knew that danger was just around the corner however, she was confident in her success. Hopefully, she could use the Troll incident to get closer to Harry, and be one step closer to the one she loved.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry suddenly drew her attention.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You wouldn't happen to know why something always detonates in Snape's class would you?" Harry asked.

His tone was light, but Hermione could easily hear the underlying suspicion.

"Harr_y, y_ou're about as smart as me. Do you think that you could do that?" Hermione asked as she laughed mentally.

She knew that internally he was admitting that he could but he didn't want to admit it.

"Err..." Harry said dumbly.

_Its okay Harry, you'll understand one day...But not yet._

After they had finished studying on the cool grass around four that afternoon the four students made their way back to Hogwarts and later that on that night before dinner the four slowly filtered into the common room. The four of them were lounging about on their favorite chairs.

"Harry, have you mastered the Levitation Charm yet?" Hermione asked suddenly; distracting him from his boredom.

Harry looked at her in confusion over his charms book.

"Yeah, why?" He asked curiously.

"I was told that we will need to know how to use it by the end of the week." Hermione explained as she sat primly beside him in the common room.

"It's not a big deal. Just a simple flick and swish right?" Harry smiled at her as he stood and walked toward her.

As he did Hermione's heart pounded and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"R...Right." Hermione stuttered as he closed in on her.

_Please Harry, Kiss me._ Hermione thought drunkenly when he was merely feet away from her.

"Why don't you try?" Harry suggested.

Hermione blinked dumbly for a moment before she nodded her agreement.

"R-right!" she said as she drew her wand and a few moments later she successfully completed the spell.

"I knew you had it in you Hermione!" Harry smiled at her.

An unbidden blush crept across her cheeks.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said; fully feeling like a little girl once again.

Harry's face flushed slightly before he spoke.

"It's just the truth." Harry responded.

"Hey Lovebirds! If you stay back any longer Weasley's gonna eat all the food!" Neville called to the two of them from nearby the portrait hole.

Hermione's blush grew to epic proportions as Harry jerked away as if stung.

"L-lovebirds?" Harry choked.

"That's right." Susan agreed as she wrapped an arm around both Hermione and Harry at the same time.

Harry looked extremely uncomfortable at the thought and Hermione was already trying to call her emotions back into check.

Neville chuckled as he opened the portrait hole for his closest friends.

After charms class that Halloween Ron had made some cruel comments to Lavender Brown and she had fled sobbing.

"Let's go." Hermione suggested to Susan.

Susan nodded in agreement at that.

The two girls told Harry and Neville their plans and hastily sought out Lavender.

Finally Susan and Hermine found Lavender crying her heart out in the girls bathroom.

"Hey Lavender." Susan said as she sat just outside of Lavender's stall.

"S-Susan? What are you doing here?" Lavender asked still crying.

"We might not be the closest friends but we are still your friends right?" Hermione questioned as she sat beside Susan.

"But...I-I thought..." Lavender stuttered.

Hermione shook her head in derision.

"Ron's just a incompetent urchin that should be knocked up alongside the head every single time he begins to utter a sentence." Hermione said in scorn.

Lavender giggled through her tears.

"That's true." Susan agreed sagely.

By the time the hour had passed Lavender was feeling much better.

"Let's go. It's almost time for dinner." Hermione said as she wrapped an arm around Lavender; offering the poor girl assurance that she wasn't alone.

Lavender nodded in agreement as she wiped the last traces of tears away from her face.

This time the troll would be dealt with by the teachers; not by a trio (or quintuplet) of students.

Once the rest of the dorm had fallen asleep Hermione slipped out of bed and infiltrated Dumbledore's office.

Nemesis then placed a letter on the headmaster's desk. Hopefully it would be enough to get his support. Afterwards Hermione dropped off a letter to the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler at the same time. As angry as the people were it would be easier to have them overthrow Fudge's incompetence. With Hermione's letter; a moving letter that also had a stern warning as well.

Essentially the threat was that should Fudge still be minister by the end of November then nothing would stop Nemesis from going onto the warpath.

November dawned brightly and as the sleepy students made their way to breakfast wizards and witches around England were reading the papers and their disturbing headlines.

**THE GODDESS OF REVENGE ISSUES DEADLINE**

_Early this morning a letter was found on the editor's desk. What is so strange about this is that the Daily Prophet has security that is comparable to the Ministry of Magic itself. This letter was from a woman named 'Nemesis'. Nemesis is according to Greek mythology the goddess of revenge and she has already issued several warnings. Now, the letter that we received as issued a deadline. Fudge must be out of office before November ends is one of the largest and most important demands. Nemesis has threatened to crush the wizarding world under her fury should her orders be ignored. _

_Several of Our Reporters have met the Goddess of Revenge and she has an aura of power that far surpasses that of even our great Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We urge everyone to take this threat seriously....  
_

**NEMESIS CALLS FOR REFORM!**

_Nemesis has demanded a new system of equality where Neo wizards and witches are respected and held in the same esteem that the ancient families are. This is an extreme demand but one that we must regard and never ignore. Due to Nemesis' display at the Ministry of Magic last week we at... _**  
**

**WIZANGAMOT TO DELIBERATE FUDGE'S POLITICAL CHOICES  
**

_Since the appearance of Nemesis the wizarding world has been turned upside down. Charges of Corruption and criminal activity, bribes and cover ups are just a start to the severity of the revelations that..._**  
**

**BOY-WHO-LIVED TO GET NEW FAMILY?  
**

The board was ready and the pieces set. All the major players had gathered and the world held it's breath and waited as they watched; wondering who would crumple and who would survive.

Hermione was watching it all closely. Everything that had transpired she had done for Harry and only for Harry. Destiny was waiting.

_**Interesting....Fudge is between a rock and a hard place...I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy! I just have to roll my eyes at incompetent flamers. hehe! Oh yeah! Sorry it's as so short but...I've been crazy busy (looking for job, etc) Don't forget to vote on my profile for 'next story' that you want to see! That's all I have to say for now! Enjoy!  
**_


	11. Harbinger

_Hermione and the Radiant Chaos_

_Chapter 10  
_

_The Harbinger  
_

"Hey, Hermione what do you think of the news?" Harry asked as he shook his head at the newspaper.

"I don't think anyone expected someone to make such demands. I betcha she's got the power to carry out her plans though." Hermione replied thoughtfully.

Harry nodded as his captivating emerald eyes seemed to peer into her very soul. Hermione felt her heart race as he looked into her eyes.

"Harry..." Hermione whispered weakly.

Her heart yearned for him, she had felt her strength diminish as time continued to progress. Now that he lived once more, her soul had tied to his. But he was still unbound. Their current connection was merely one way and until his heart healed it would remain one way.

Harry's eyes widened in shock upon hearing her plea.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

At this point Neville had grabbed Susan and pulled her away from them.

"C'mon Susan, let's let them have some space." Neville whispered.

"But..." Susan protested feebly as she allowed herself to be pulled from the breakfast table.

The students around Hermione and Harry shifted away and some third years pulled several of their house mates to different parts of the table.

A certain Weasley had to be physically restrained by his twin brothers as the reckless boy had begun to charge up to them angrily.

However, Hermione didn't notice any of this as Harry's gaze had captured her, and she was helpless to the enthralling life in his eyes.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

She wanted him to love her again. She wanted nothing else. Yet, he hated her. While she didn't blame him it still tore her apart.

Hermione sighed in defeat.

"It's nothing Harry." She said, masking her feelings.

The students around them sighed in frustration at her words. Even a few teachers looked disappointed. Harry naturally was oblivious to all of that and Hermione was too caught up in her gloomy thoughts to catch the pitting glances thrown her way for the rest of the day.

Time passed all too slowly for Hermione. She felt her shattered heart trying to put itself back together.

She wasn't having much success at that.

Potions was as it had been all year, entertaining. Snape's classes had become wonderful affairs. Students (First year Gryffindors) began looking forward to Snape's classes more than any other. It was assured that in most classes something was going to happen. Because, whenever Snape would attempt to harass Harry something would happen to him or to terrify the class. It was different every time but always had one thing in common: it was disruptive. In particular after an event that would shape the class' image of their snarky potions teacher.

"Potter, didn't think that you'd have to work because of your fame did you?" Snape had sneered before Hermione took action.

Professor S S Snape didn't notice that he now wore a tie dyed pink and yellow, and neon green shirt, wild, curly brown hair, a beard, and a pair of khaki shorts. Resting on his face was a pair of ostentatious sunglasses. The change was gradual and as Snape's clothes changed the student's began to laugh. However, the laughter was nothing to what happened after the Professor opened his mouth.

"By this point dudes your potions should be tranparently green kids. If you didn't follow my chillin instructions then your potions should be the classic pink color dudes." Snape said in a voice dreamier than Luna's most dreamy voice.

He had been turned into a hippie and for the rest of the lesson Snape spoke to the class like that.

For the rest of the month Snape couldn't look anyone in their eyes and for the rest of the year he could be silenced with a single phrase. It was a phrase known as; 'Far out dude'.

Needless to say, it became commonplace in Hogwarts to emulate Hippies. Students greeted each other with hippie phrases and gestures. After all, Snape was a hated instructor and this was a direct sign of disrespect for the oily man. The students loved it.

Neville had taken a shine to calling out to the man in the halls.

"Duuudeee! What's Up my maaan?" He'd say to the Professor every single time he saw him.

Snape would flush in shame and stalk away before any more could be said about his greatest humiliation.

Hermione had thought that during the week following the incident Harry would die of laughter whenever he'd see the bat-like professor. According to Madame Pomphrey's medical journals several students had to be given a calming draft that month to help settle them down.

Naturally Headmaster Dumbledore rushed in to try to do damage control but by then it was too late. The Daily Prophet had already found out and printed an article.

_**POTIONS MASTER REVEALED TO BE A HIPPIE!**_

The article covered the potions masters new status as a hippie and before long it had become a generally accepted fact that the greasy man was a hippie. (Even though he wasn't.) _**  
**_

The month passed slowly after that, Hermione watched as the 'adults' in government would gather and deliberate on a neigh daily basis.

Near the end of the month the Daily Prophet printed the Ministry's reply to Nemesis' threat.

_**MINISTRY TO BATTLE 'GODDESS' **_

_After a month of deliberation and discussion the Ministry agreed that they would not accept Nemesis' demands. Because of this the Ministry has placed a 1,000,000 Galleon bounty on Nemesis' head. However, not all ministry personnel agreed with the Fudge Administration's stance. Most noteworthy of these is the former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Amelia Bones (She was mysteriously fired during the debate) was quoted saying: "Even if we should fight Nemesis is besides the point; we don't have the resources or manpower to face this unknown threat and protect our people at the same time. Furthermore, Nemesis; while threatening the Ministry had valid points and they are many that we should consider. While I won't agree with her methods I do agree that our pureblooded bigotry is destroying our society, and furthermore, if she is correct about the Department of Mysteries then her demands are not so extreme after all." _

_However, Senior Undersecretary Madam Delores Umbridge was confident in the ministry's ability to defend the ministry's 'sacred rights and duties' and assured reporters that they had the funds and ability to stop Nemesis. _

_Minister Fudge denied any such 'evil experimentation' being done in the department of Mysteries and assured us that the Department; while focusing on research and other subjects also was a critical ministry asset due to it's destruction of dark magical objects....  
_

Hermione smiled grimly. The ministry response was one that she had anticipated. So first Saturday of the new month Nemesis appeared in the Ministry's entry chambers. Her eyes were calculating and cool. The expression she wore was grim. She had forewarned them and now she was taking action.

"You've ignored my warnings and instead have elected to try to hunt me down. It is time to burn your pathetic excuse of a government to ashes." Nemesis said grimly.

Almost immediately Aurors began to pour into the Entry hall; wands blazing as they fired curses at the intruder.

Nemesis merely shook her head before she popped behind the attacking force and fired an incinerator hex. The smell of charred and burning flesh clung to both her robes and her nostrils even as several Auror's screamed.

Hermione's heart went out to them but she had a mission to complete.

"I warned you all. Now, the ministry will not exist by the end of this day."

Nemesis waved a hand and placed several anti-transportation wards up even as several people tried to escape the building via Floo or Apparition.

"There is no escape for the corrupt." She said before she blasted the remaining Aurors out of her way. The twenty Aurors were sent sprawling in every direction and Nemesis made her way to the Minister's office.

As she walked away she heard several of them groaning in agony.

On her way there she was attacked by several groups of Unspeakables. These she did not show mercy to.

"You are dead men walking." Nemesis assured the assembled group.

The leader of the last group barring her way to Fudge snorted.

"Honestly, Nemesis, did you expect me to just blindly oppose you? No...After all...Even goddesses have weaknesses."

Nemesis looked at the Unspeakable for a long moment; amusement flickered in her immortal eyes.

"You truly believe you've uncovered a weakness of mine?" She asked curiously.

"A millenia might have given you tremendous knowledge, but it didn't give you immortality."

Nemesis' eyes narrowed.

"You presume far too much." She said as she fired a created several javelins and cast them at the group.

Most were unable to dodge and found six foot steel lances going through various body parts.

Soon only the group leader; last of the Unspeakables remained.

Nemesis shot off another javelin at the Unspeakable to see if he would dodge. He did so easily and fired a purple curse at her. Angrily she batted it away. The pace of their skirmish picked up then and after one of the Unspeakable's curses slammed into the tiled floor chunks of debris flew everywhere, and it temporarily blinded Nemesis who was the closes to the impact zone. Suddenly, Nemesis felt something she was familiar with but thought she would avoid today. Pain. She felt blood drip down her side and slowly make it's way down her side.

She quickly cleared her eyes and touched her side curiously. When her hand pulled away from her wound blood covered her hand.

"How can this be? I hit you directly with a severing curse." The Unspeakable said in shock.

Nemesis smiled coldly.

"I can't be killed by the likes of you." She said and this time a javelin connected with his chest.

The impact made a sickening thud before the javelin left the wound and left a gaping hole where the man's chest had been.

"Only one thing remains." Nemesis noted.

Before the hour ended the injured goddess of revenge had destroyed the entire pureblood power base in the Ministry, destroyed Fudge's administration and now only a hollow shell remained. A shell of less than 10% of the former ministry. As she went about her 'business' she had to occasionally banish any blood that fell from her side. Until she had finished her work she knew that she couldn't take the time to heal her wounds. If she did, then Fudge and his incompetents might make a getaway and find a new place to set up shop.

Hermione knew that with so few people, and even fewer who would be brave enough to enter now that the word was out that she could crush a government; Anarchy might take root in the broken society.

However, she also knew that the ICW was bound by it's charter to assist countries that were in serious trouble. and this would constitute as 'serious'.

With her mission completed Nemesis returned to the school. By the time she had finished she had grown light headed at the loss of so much blood.

Hermione allowed her disguise to drop and looked at her injury. She was grateful that her blood hadn't fallen upon the ministry's floors but her side was a complete mess. She quickly banished the blood on her right side and found the wound.

It was a eight inch gash running up and down on her rib cage. The wound was deep and she could see her ribs in the wound.

Hermione winced as she struggled to knit herself back together.

At several points Hermione had to bite back a scream as she slowly sealed her side.

Once she finished she felt her exhaustion overtake her and she lost all coherent thought on a desk inside an unused classroom just outside of Gyffindor's common room.

She had passed out before she had been able to clean the area once more and her blood coated her side and trickled down the legs of the desk, and slowly pooled at it's feet.

**_Wow, that's nuts. The Ministry of Magic in the U.K. has been destroyed. Now there's a few reasons I let the Ministry of Magic die so quickly. Hermione's gonna have other things to deal with that are more worthy for someone like her....The Ministry was just a side thing..._**

**_Still, she did get hurt...Sorry Hermione... I'll admit that it was rather gore-some.... She isn't invincible and I think that her injuries will help both the readers and herself realize that...................  
_**

**_Characters that died from the attack: Fudge, Umbridge, Several Department heads, Nott, Any Voldemort Sympathizers/followers in the Ministry (Malfoy doesn't work at the Ministry...Pity)_**

**_Characters that made it: Mr. Weasley, (Tonks is a 7th year currently), and Amos Diggory (and a few others)  
_**

**_Fudge's administration law enforcement. _**

**_I'd say maybe 10-20 Aurors and 20-40 Hitwizards...._**

**_That could defend the Ministry of Magic against a minor riot and that's all Fudge ever expected to see._**

**_Oh, milestone for LOH happened just recently! It's hit 1000+ Reviews. Thank you all for reviewing for LOH and Radiant Chaos, you guys rock! (and Ladies too!)_**

**_Oh yes, for the chappie might sound a little off but...she foreshadowed the end of the ministry as they knew it.....As well as other things..._**

**_Haha! Snarky Snape the Snarky Hippie! (Try to say that 5 times fast!)_**

**_Okay so I lost a huge chunk in the editing process. (Size wise) but there were a couple things that had to go. I just hated the flow of them and I wasn't happy with them at all and even with a few new changes It wasn't enough to push the size back up to what it was. However, I'm happier with this version and I guess that's what matters more right...?  
_**


	12. Delirium

_Hermione and the Radiant Chaos_

_Chapter 11_

_Delirium  
_

Hermione slowly and wearily opened her dry eyes. Her mouth felt dry and filled crusted blood and she tasted bile in her throat. As her vision reoriented she saw a shadowy figure looming over the desk that she laid upon.

Her mind felt as though she was in a fog.

"Cut the act Harry." Hermione muttered wearily.

Her voice came out quiet and harsh from her cracked lips.

The figure faded and her beloved husband appeared.

"Hermione. What did you do?" Harry asked without preamble, his voice was grim.

"You're alive...Where have you been my love?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Harry asked quietly.

"Voldemort...How'd you win?...Tried to get up... curses...too strong...I' 'rry..." Hermione mumbled.

"Take it easy there Hermione. Slow down please." Harry urged.

"Fought...for...so....long...love...you..." Hermione said as she closed her eyes wearily.

In her injured delirium she believed that it was her husband in front of her, not the time traveler whom thought that she had betrayed him.

The next time she awoke she was inside of the classroom. An eleven year old Harry was sitting not far from her, watching closely.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What were you talking about?" He asked.

Hermione blinked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You said stuff like 'love you' and 'where have you been my love?' It was really confusing."

Hermione paled.

"It was nothing!" She hastily assured.

"If that's the case then why is your blood all over, and why were you comatose, and also, why would you say what you did?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

Hermione's mouth opened and shut comically.

"Flies Hermione." Harry chided.

Hermione's shoulder's slumped. Her secret was now 'out of the bag'.

"Okay, you've got me." Hermione conceded.

"I figured that much out. However, it doesn't explain your odd actions." Harry replied.

And so, Hermione began her tale. It started haltingly, but as she progressed her words began to flow, like a torrent rising from her agony. Soon she had to continue, and tell her story and it just poured out of her. However, at one point Harry interrupted her.

"It's shocking, and hard to believe but...The evidence is right in front of me. I've seen the ministry fall in a day I also saw how different you were acting...But, why?" Harry's eyes shone with agony.

"Harry?"

Harry's face turned away from her.

"Why did you leave me? Why? When I needed you!" Harry said as she saw tears fall from him.

"Oh Harry..." Hermione pulled him into a hug, and poured all of her love into it.

He clung to her.

"I needed you...So...so much and when I woke up...you...you...were g-gone, and my only...hint...why was..." Tears trailed down Harry's normally stoic face.

"A piece of rubbish paper..." Hermione provided.

Harry nodded.

"I didn't write that Harry." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry looked at her as if he had been slapped.

"Besides you, Ron knew my handwriting better than anyone else. It didn't take much for him to forge it." Hermione said bitterly.

"That...but why were you...?" Harry asked weakly.

"It was in a life that I have never lived but I saw the memories of what happened and apparently, I was drugged." Hermione replied.

"Drugged?" Harry asked in a baffled tone.

"It's a little more than that but that's what it came down to. Ron stunned me, and drugged me so I would be 'safe' and it ended up killing that version of me. I would never betray you Harry. I swear it." Hermione glowed for a moment as her oath took effect.

"You-swore on your magic?" Harry looked stunned.

"I trust you Harry, I gave my heart to you a thousand years ago and it's still yours if you decide to claim it." Hermione whispered as she held onto him.

Harry's vibrant green eyes had become blank. His entire existence had changed in a matter of minutes.

"But...why? Why me?" Harry asked weakly.

"I have a plethora of reasons Harry. But the biggest one is because I chose to love you, both the bad and the good alike." Hermione explained.

Harry leaned against her weakly.

"I'll admit...I'm mentally shell shocked." Harry whispered.

"I'm not surprised Harry. Why don't you take some time to think about everything that we've talked about? No matter what you do decide though...please keep holding onto the light." Hermione pleaded.

"I..."

"It's okay...I need to rest anyways." Hermione translated his hesitance as she closed her eyes.

Sleep claimed her quickly once more.

On Monday She awoke and quickly got ready for classes.

"Hey! Hermy! Where've you been?" Lavender asked immediately when she saw Hermione enter the First year girls Gyffindor dorms.

Parvati Patil added her two cents as well as the two of them rushed up to Hermione.

"Yeah! We were worried about you!"

Susan then spoke up.

"Girls, give the poor witch some breathing room."

The two other girls reluctantly gave Hermione some room.

"Thanks Susan." Hermione smiled in relief.

"Now talk, where have you been?" Susan asked in concern.

"It was a personal thing that I needed to take care of. I'd appreciate it if you three didn't go around trying to figure out what exactly it was though."

Lavender and Parvati pouted at that but nodded their agreement.

Susan on the other hand wasn't so willing to let the 'sleeping dog lie' and protested.

"Hermione, we're friends aren't we?" She asked.

"That's true, but it was something personal enough that not even friends are privy to it. Sorry, Susan." Hermione apologized.

Susan sighed.

"I'm just worried about you." She whispered.

Hermione hugged her friend.

"Don't worry Susan. I'm alright." She breathed back.

"Anyway, we better get ready for the show!" Hermione said.

"Oh?" Parvati asked curiously as she tied one of her trainers.

"The Hippie's class is first this morning isn't it?"

The group of girls; including Hermione broke down into gales of laughter at that.

Later when the first year students were assembled in the Potions classroom and the professor hadn't come in yet Hermione conspired with Nevile, Susan, and surprisingly her still numb friend, Harry.

Finally, as the bell rang a man whose reputation was shredded to ribbons entered the classroom.

"Today we are going to be-"

His words were interrupted by the class greeting him. (The Gryffindor half.)

"Good morning Professor Dude!"

Snape flushed in shame.

Hermione felt particularly pleased at his response. However, today she decided to end class early and flicked her smallest finger on her right hand.

The movement was only noticed by Harry.

Suddenly, Snape's breathing became labored.

"I find you lack of faith disturbing." Snape said in an unusual tone.

Snape raised his curved right hand and extended it toward Hermione. Hermione grasped her neck and acted as though something was choking her. She clawed at an invisible hand and at the same time made her face look as though it was becoming pale.

Unsurprisingly, the professor paled and fled at the scene of him choking a student.

Eventually Snape would be called into Dumbledore's office in regards to his forceful choking of a star student.

But by lunch of that day Snape was proclaimed the world's first hippie dark lord, who oddly 'taught' students.

However, the fun day of tormenting Snape, and enjoying the company of her friends took a turn for the worse that night. At dinner Dumbledore stood up.

"Last Saturday Nemesis attacked and destroyed the Ministry of Magic. Originally, I had planned to wait to also be able to tell you good news so that you could rest easy that our world was alright. However, today at noon the International Wizarding Community has decided to let us fend for ourselves. They don't want to get involved in a nation that has such a powerful being paying such close attention to it. In other words, the majority of the magical world of Great Britain is suspended in anarchy. Nemesis may have had good reasons to do what she did, however, we now no longer have the protection that a government offers. The school will remain open, and in fact will become a small governmental center for itself and the area's around Hogsmede as well."

Dumbledore drew a deep, heavy breath.

"I urge all students to travel in groups of three or more from now on. After all, this is a danger our world has never known. Student's remember, that the only operable 'government' is Hogwarts itself, and we aren't prepared to offer protection past the boarders of the school."

Dumbledore took a deep drink from his goblet.

"At this time, there is no one stepping up to help organize a new government either so frankly, it will be an indefinite amount of time until there is a new ministry of magic."

Dumbledore continued for a few minutes longer but Hermione was no longer listening, but instead she was deep in thought.

Her gamble that the other nations would step in and help had backfired and now instead of a corrupt government there was no government. She was pretty sure that this was going to turn out badly.

As a side note, Hermione threw an unseen stinging hex at Ron. He yelped and glared at the students next to him.

_What an idiot. Who would be stupid enough to date the brat? The only way he'd ever get someone to like him would be several thousand gallons of love potions. _

Harry just looked at her with a slightly chiding, and slightly smiling face.

Hermione unwillingly blushed at his gentle reprimand.

Once they had finished eating and headed back up to the common room Hermione, Harry, Susan, and Neville gathered in their corner and began to talk about current events.

"So, with Nemesis destroying the ministry d'you think that the you-know-what is safe?" Neville asked.

Hermione shook her head in reply.

"Not a chance. It's still extremely valuable. Odds are he'll still go after it."

Susan groaned.

"Great, we just had to get involved." She muttered.

"Are you getting scared?" Hermione questioned.

"'Course I am. I just wanted a normal Hogwarts experience, grow up and protect people."

"Then think of it as getting a head start." Hermione replied dryly.

Susan's mouth twitched upwards.

"I suppose." Susan said with a faint smile.

Once Susan and Neville turned in for the night Harry turned and stared at her intensely.

She felt a subtle, yet extraordinarily powerful mental probe test her mental shields. His probe was more subtle than Dumbledore's and almost as powerful as Voldemort's.

Hermione smiled at Harry.

"The one who taught me how to defend my mind...was you." She said as she lowered her barriers for him.

She felt her memories wash over Harry.

Eventually, he pulled out and stumbled.

"It's all true?" Harry asked in wonder.

Hermione wanted to kiss him but instead settled for a hug.

"Absolutely. I'd never lie to you." Hermione assured him.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Harry demanded.

Hermione gave him a chiding look.

"If I'd told you that you'd have considered me a nutcase. I wasn't willing to be 'locked up' in a mental institution. Even if they couldn't keep me there it would have really curtailed my movements." Hermione answered dryly.

Harry flushed.

"W-well..." He started.

Hermione gave him an incredulous look and he dropped his argument.

Hermione braced herself the the questions he was bound to ask and ask them he did indeed.

_**2213 words. Meh, this chappie was a bit of a pain to construct. But I'm excited for a certain upcoming chapter. ^.^ I'd foreshadow in the actual story but it'd give too much away there...Ah well...**_

_**I guess the only thing I could reveal is...a Chapter title (Probable title for one of the future chapters: The Dance of Elysium...this could change...)**_

_**This will be picking up shortly. (If they already weren't intense......)**_

_**Hermione, accidentally seems to reveal more than she should O.O; (the semi colon's trying to represent a 'sweat drop' or whatever those things are called in the animes...)**_

_**Anyhow, I'm focusing on Snapey a quite a bit. Is he a good guy? Or a bad guy?**_

_**In this he'll be bit more around snarky guy that wants to see the Dark Lord 6 Miles under. **_

_**Right Now, Hermione's focusing on getting Him kicked out of Hogwarts (as a teacher)**_

_**Gringotts is still in operation too. The Goblins didn't get hurt from the attack on the ministry (directly...they'll lose a bit of cash from the loss though)**_

_**Actually...They might be considered one of the strongest powers in England now....Hmm....**_

_**Has Harry forgiven Hermione? (She might not have been at fault but we humans are funny that way...)  
**_

_**Maybe. I'll probably answer that next chapter. ^.^  
**_


	13. The Dance of Elysium

_Hermione and the Radiant Chaos_

_Chapter 12_

_The Dance of Elysium  
_

It was a dim room, where a solitary figure resided. The being was cloaked in shadows, and was stiff. It moved not. The room itself was odd, there were no windows, nor were there any doors. For a figure within the room it felt as though one could reach up and brush the ceiling. However, when that same person looked up the ceiling would elude them and when one reached they would only grasp empty air.

Besides the cloaked figure there was nothing in the room.

A cool voice spoke in a mechanical tone.

"So..The cogs of fate have begun to turn."

"Indeed." A figure cloaked in gray stepped out from the shadows.

The shadowed figure didn't bother to turn but spoke.

"So, you have come."

The gray figure nodded.

"The woman has been quite disruptive."

"That's typical of her." The black figure turned and faced the other.

"What has the council decided?" The black figure asked.

"She is both a blessing and a curse and so the council is in a bit of a quandary."

"Oh?" The shadowed figure asked curiously.

The gray cloaked being nodded.

"If it were not for her the Counsel would be not. Yet, because of her destruction of time and space the counsel breathes."

"So some feel that it'd be best for her to live?"

"Some of our more...fearful members feel that it'd be too dangerous to dispose of her anyways." The gray figure snorted in disgust.

"I've watched her closely, it might be prudent not to attack her...unless with large numbers."

"Cowardice! She's a mere mortal!"

"She might be mortal, yet she's lived over a thousand years. She's powerful indeed. Only one fully immersed in the corrupted shadow arts was able to harm her and she still recovered on her own fully. If we were to attack her, we'd need to send in the legion."

"They'd only get in the way of each other! Sure, they are the best but one million for one woman?"

"She's destroyed prophesy itself for the one she loves. Prophesy is powerful but since she's destroyed time and space she now moves outside of the typical rules."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look at the tapestry." The shadowed figure ordered.

The gray cloaked figure glanced at a barren wall and an intricate tapestry appeared. Once it did so the gray cloaked figure stared at it intently. The crimson, black and golden threads were woven intricately amongst themselves. Some of the threads were constantly changing, others were completely destroyed and others were being woven into the fabric as they observed.

"The threads of fate...time...prophesy...space...and...all broken?" The gray figure said with surprise.

"She cannot be underestimated. She's too powerful to do that to. Yet, if she moves outside of the boundaries set by the council and even the accord of the dimensional rift...Then she could destroy everything...or fix everything. She's a complete wild card."

The gray figure nodded.

"Indeed. Now, if we let her live...what of the vassal? He's too vital to allow to be corrupted by the wild card."

"There isn't much I can do. I am merely a gatekeeper. You'd have more power to change things than I would. After all you are the Counselor for the vassal of destiny." The black figure replied.

"As you are the Gatekeeper for him." The Counselor added.

The Gatekeeper shrugged.

"Be that as it may, we are finding ourselves in a tight spot. Should the counsel decide to attack...Well, what are we to do? Follow their orders? Or should we assist the maverick?"

"Are you insane? Assist a maverick? A renegade to destiny itself?" The Counselor asked.

"If she's a maverick to destiny..Then she'll have the power to fix this mess, and perhaps even recall the Emperor from his long absence."

"I thought you didn't know the greatness of the Emperor." The Counselor replied.

The Gatekeeper stared at a marble basin that hadn't been there a moment before.

"Her destruction of time passed knowledge to many and as a gatekeeper I was privy to much of it."

"Incidentally, what of the time compression? The destruction of existence itself." The Counselor prodded.

"She described it well, think of it as such: Time is brought into a single instance. No life can survive such a thing...unless you're the one who did the compression. Next, after compressing time space would also fold. I suppose nothing can exist if there is no dimension of time. So everything that was, is, and was to be would be brought into a single plane where no life except the creator's would exist. The creator of that compression wouldn't be able to die, and in a strange sense in that frozen existence one would be able to be considered a god or goddess. For you'd have total control over everything."

"She'd have controlled nothing since she'd exist without anything else." The Counselor noted.

The Gatekeeper nodded.

"True, and she didn't have any intentions of staying there, but instead used it as a gateway to allow her access to a different time era. Somehow, and only she knows how, she managed to decompress time after the compression, but into the time era she wanted to be 'dropped' in."

"Is it possible for one of us to compress time?" The Counselor asked curiously.

The Gatekeeper shook his head.

"Hardly, while we have some power over time she has total control over time and space. We lack physical manifestations and are unable to interact with the physical realm. While our warriors have ethereal shells they are only temporary and therefore, unable to interact long enough to gain any control over mortal space."

A few moments of silence passed between the pair as the Counselor pondered the Gatekeeper's words.

A crimson cloaked figure stepped out of the void and into the room.

"Is it that time already?" The Gatekeeper asked.

The crimson cloaked figure nodded.

"The counsel is summoning you. You have much to answer for Gatekeeper. After all, you were the one who assured the counsel that the vassal deserved the second chance in the first place. If you had not intervened then the resurrected darkness would have fallen, the vassal would have done the majority of what needed to be done and the shadows would have been pushed back. Instead, because of the interference of you it lead to this...this situation."

"Prophesy wrought cannot be so easily trumped." The Gatekeeper chided as the three faded into a massive chamber.

Ten thousand figures, each covered with cloaks of blood red were seated in a great auditorium. At the front of the auditorium on a throne of crimson gold a figure garbed in blackest night sat. For it was this being that was the head of the counsel.

"So you have brought the Vassal's Gatekeeper. Well done Vassal's Fury."

The crimson cloaked Fury nodded.

"I have completed my task. Shall I depart?"

"No, not yet. Your input could prove...useful."

"Very well Director." Fury moved off to an open seat.

"I hope you can explain yourself Gatekeeper."

"Shall we get started then?" A figure asked.

"You may begin Inquisitor."

"Gatekeeper, take the seat of the inquisition." The Inquisitor ordered.

The Gatekeeper did so and thus began his questioning.

"Why did you ask us to return Potter to life? And don't give us your original reasons. We all know that they were bogus reasons."

"I made a promise to James Potter."

"This was before you were the vassal's Gatekeeper wasn't it?"

The Gatekeeper nodded.

"As you are all well aware, sometimes when a person dies they pass through the wrong gate before they are directed to their resting place, either paradise or the second existence; hell. The process takes approximately two to three hours as you know. However, Sometimes, the gates are unseemly and there are accidents. People are sometimes sent to the wrong gateway. The process then takes the three hours. Once James Potter arrived at my gate he struck up a conversation with me and before I knew it he had extracted a promise for me to watch over his baby boy; Harry Potter. I sadly, did not do a proper job at that until more recently."

"So you returning him to life was to fulfill a promise...To A MORTAL?!?!" The Inquisitor roared.

The Gatekeeper nodded.

"As interesting as all this is Inquisitor, this is rather pointless." The Director noted.

"Now, the question remains, what are you going to do?" The Inquisitor sighed.

"Isn't it truly marvelous that there are clauses that prevent me from telling you about my charges? After all the Eternal Creed is-"

"Silence! I know what the Eternal Creed is and what it means!" The Inquisitor roared.

"Then this inquisition is rather useless isn't it?"

"Perhaps." The Inquisitor snarled in a defeated voice.

"That's true enough. However, there is something else that we called you in here for. As the Gatekeeper to Potter you are privy to his other halves secrets."

"That's true." The Gatekeeper conceded.

"But because she isn't your charge you can tell us about-" The Director was cut off by the Gatekeeper.

"I"m afraid that isn't possible." The Gatekeeper interrupted.

"Why is that?" The Director Snarled.

"She is in fact a charge of mine. I cannot tell you how that happened or why but..."

"Damn you Gatekeeper and damn your gates."

"Now, now Director, there isn't any reason to get touchy on the subject." The Gatekeeper chided.

Several Hours later the Gatekeeper, Counselor, and Fury left the Great Chambers of the Counsel.

"You play a dangerous game Gatekeeper." Fury warned.

"Indeed I do. Nevertheless, that wild card of a woman might prove to be the true bringer of the Reformation. The vassal is powerful yet, he is blind to the truth of the counsel. The woman knows little of us yet she wouldn't trust the counsel. Perhaps, the Emperor's final words will ring true indeed." The Gatekeeper replied.

"The Two as One entity?" Fury asked with some surprise.

"The Emperor liked to speak in riddles, perchance to protect us from our own folly as his plans came to fruition. Yet, this one seems relatively clear to me. The two as one...Chaos and Destiny are united in those two. She has brought chaos. He is to bring order. It is truly an interesting match up."

The Counselor nodded.

"But the question is; what will this bring up? Elysium's counsel will not long maintain it's patience with one who disrupts their plans. Nor will the Players in the political dance of this realm be patient with waiting as they watch chaos unfold in their play pen."

"Sadly, the Counselor is right." Fury agreed.

"Lowly though I may be, I shall use my powers to aid them."

"Your Promise to James Potter then?"

"Perhaps."

_**For once a chapter not focusing directly on Hermione. For those who read LOH this will make a whole lot more sense. For those that didn't...Well, there will be bits and pieces that just won't make much sense. After all this is Light of Honor's Sequel and as such it expects you to know a few things of this universe. **_

_**"This is like the sequel to a movie I missed." In a sense it IS. :D **_

_**2037 words long. **_

_**The figures and their alignments are discussed within LOH and while this will get into more depth than LOH did it won't cover some of the basics (Unless they trickle in.) **_

_**I did have them mention a few things so that readers that Didn't read LOH could follow a little easier though. (For example a little about that Vassal's Time Traveling.) **_

_**The Title fit this chapter well. Now, who know why it was called that and such? **_

_**(Besides me ;) ) **_

_**10 FG (Fan Gold) for the right answer. **_

_**This is redeemable. (Just not for actual money!) **_

_**For example, ask to exchange for a one-shot, or a review, or critique of something...**_

_**If you ask for a one-shot make sure it's an interesting idea please...Not something like: harry kiss hermione. harry wuv her so mush! hermione hav harry babyies! giny jelous! giny say she hav harry baby!  
**_

_**Anything like that will be promptly ignored. **_

_**A couple of things I will not write. **_

_**Slash (Sorry Yaoi fangirls I just won't touch the stuff...This includes yuri.) **_

_**I might allude to it occasionally. (Such as calling Draco a poofter/gay/homo, etc) but I won't write actual homosexual stuff. There's too much of that as it is. (Ahem...Good example...Sirius and Remus...even in a lot of H/Hr fics...)  
**_

_**'Erotic' Rape. It's not erotic, or attractive it's just plain evil. It's downright disgusting. It is simply...unforgivable. **_

_**According to more recent reports (U.S. Rates) 1/3 of women are sexually assulted. 683,280 women a year are... Is this something erotic to anyone!?**_

_**Okay, I've calmed down. **_

_**As a male I feel it's our role to cherish women. (Our wives especially.) Not...not that.**_

_**So I cannot accept the idea of writing some 'erotic' out of such a...**_

_**As a human it's our role to love other humans. Not sexual love. Just pure love. (No I'm not a hippie! I'm a person of faith though) **_

_**Q: Why did this chapter take so long?**_

_**A: I got a couple new games, and I've got finals this last 2 weeks were accelerating homework, etc. **_

_**Sorry it took as long as it did!  
**_


	14. Into the Rabbit Hole

_Hermione and the Radiant Chaos_

_Chapter 14_

_Into the Rabbit Hole  
_

Hermione had finished answering the dozens of questions that Harry had posed and at the end of the conversation he suddenly drew closer to her.

"H-Harry?" Hermione asked hesitantly once he was mere inches away from her.

His body was smaller than hers, frail and weak, but he had an air of power that Hermione knew as distinctly Harry's. It made him seem far larger and more powerful. As though he was a titan or god hiding in a mortal's shell. Slowly; hesitantly, Harry began to move. His arms rose and wrapped around her.

He was...holding her! She sighed in both contentment and sheer delight before she laid her head against his shoulder. It was a little awkward since she was several inches taller than him but she somehow managed.

"You...don't need to be...forgiven...since you did nothing wrong...but my heart wasn't so...understanding...So...I...forgive you...I'm so sorry." Harry whispered as he held her.

His head only came to her chest and she noted that if he were to lean against her his head would be pressed against her developing breasts. She then pulled her head away from his shoulder to look him in his emerald eyes.

"It's okay Harry, you had every reason to believe you were betrayed. I however, can't, and won't turn against you. Ever." She reaffirmed her vow.

"But...why me? Why would you give me everything?" He asked weakly.

Hermione pulled his head to her heart.

"I love you Harry. I've always loved you." She whispered gently.

"But...I just can't under-" Harry whispered but Hermione interrupted him.

"Those Dursleys....Damn them. Harry, you wonder why someone would love you? I understand that it's even harder for you after the betrayal but...You've got a noble heart. You care for people and you love and love deeply. You place unconditional trust in those you love. What isn't to love about you?" She asked rhetorically.

Harry's eyes widened at her curse but they would widen even more in a moment. She then kissed him, unexpectedly, passionately, letting all of her emotions flow through her kiss. Her joy, her hope, and most importantly her immense love for him.

Needless to say Harry was more than a little surprised at the kiss but he began to respond in return. That's when she knew...That Harry had loved her even in his old life. For whatever reason he didn't say anything back then. Perhaps because of Ron? She didn't know but...she didn't care. Not anymore. She was with Harry again and that's all that mattered.

When they broke for air Hermione spoke again. His eyes held a sense of wonder and she knew that she had been able to assure him that she did love him. That she was his.

"Harry, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." She assured.

"Hermione? Harry? Where are you two?" Susan called.

Her voice was muffled due to the door to the empty classroom being shut.

"I think they might be in one of the classrooms." Neville replied.

"It looks like our friends are looking for us." Harry noted.

Hermione nodded before she looked at Harry.

"I'd rather kiss you again than go out there." She admitted with a small grin.

Harry blushed lightly but smiled in return.

"I-I like the sound of that but...I think we need to see our friends." He replied.

Hermione felt delighted at his admittance but she managed to keep it calm and the two of them met up with their friends.

"Were you kissing?" Susan asked jokingly.

Immediately Harry blushed furiously.

"You were!" Susan gasped in surprise.

Hermione, as old as she was mentally found herself also blushing like a school girl. (Which technically she was.)

"You're girlfriend and boyfriend then? At eleven?" Neville asked in shock.

"W-well..." Harry stuttered, unsure what he needed to say.

..............................................................................................

The months continued their march. Winter shifted to Spring and then the day that Hermione had been waiting for arrived.

Dumbledore had been asked to meet with a few former members of the defunct ministry and so the school was 'unguarded'.

"It's gonna happen tonight." Harry mumbled.

"The Sorcerer's stone...It's under attack?" Susan asked.

Harry nodded.

Hermione then nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't place yourselves in undue danger. McGonnagall wouldn't ever believe a group of First years that aren't even supposed to know about the danger. So...we have to be careful. Let's go." Hermione agreed.

"If 'miss I-don't-break-rules' is encouraging us to go then we better go." Susan agreed.

The four of them quietly made their way to a certain corridor.

"This is it. If we go on there's no turning back." Harry warned.

Susan smiled weakly.

"I'm with you."

"Me too." Neville's face was fearful, but he was set in his path.

Hermione kissed Harry's cheek lightly and spoke.

"I'll always be with you." She whispered.

Harry smiled at that and nodded.

"Let's end this." Harry muttered.

Hermione knew that he wasn't just talking about the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Right." Hermione agreed before she muttered a spell and the door clicked open.

They carefully opened the door and observed the room in front of them.

"It's a Cerberus. They're also known as 'hell hounds' Apparently they' are put to sleep by one thing...Music."

"Then how are we supposed to get past it? The trap door's been opened see? The door's slightly ajar." Susan muttered the observation.

"Thankfully, Harry was given a gift from Hagrid that he keeps on himself frequently right?" Hermione grinned.

Harry chuckled.

"She knows me too well." They shared a faint snicker at that.

Harry pulled a flute out of his breast pocket and began to blow a melody through the coarse flute. The melody was slightly eerie and hallow but the dog fell to sleep in a few moments. While the hell hound slept Hermione quietly but quickly ran over to the trap door, opened it and jumped in.

"Is it okay?" Susan asked nervously from above.

Her voice echoed down to Hermione who was busy lighting a fire to make the plants flee her.

"Yeah, there's a soft landing platform." She assured.

A few seconds later Nevile and Susan dropped down.

"Harry! We're all down here!" Hermione yelled back up.

The music cut off suddenly and the Cerberus began to growl. Then it began to bark as a soft thudding noise caught Hermione's attention.

"Looks like we're all down here." Harry noted as a tendril of green Devil Snare began to envelop him.

Susan screamed when she realized that the plant had wrapped itself around her waist. In response, Hermione casually cast the bluebell flames at the plant, forcing it to break it's hold on Harry, Susan, and Neville.

"Couldn't you have done that sooner?" Susan complained as she brushed her skirt and straightened her blouse.

"Sorry Susan." Hermione apologized before she turned and faced the chamber in front of them.

"Looks like we've got some work to do still."

"What's wrong Neville?" Harry asked him.

Hermione turned and saw Neville frowning in thought.

"It's strange..."

"What's strange?" Susan asked curiously as they began to walk down the corridor.

"It's just...isn't this a little...too easy?" Neville asked.

Harry looked at him and spoke.

"Go on." He encouraged.

"A Hell Hound. Hermione knew all about it. If a first year knows about Cerberus' then why wouldn't a Dark Wizard know about them? And Devil's Snare...It's a common plant. People are taught how to deal with in in first year. The Gryffindor Prefect told me that Fifth years have to answer questions about it on the O.W.L.s. So...this is too easy. I don't get it." Neville admitted.

Hermione opened the door to the next chamber.

"I think you're right Nevile. What if this...Is supposed to also be some sort of test?" She wondered aloud.

"A...Test?" Susan asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Neville is known as the best at Herbology, and we've faced Devil's Snare. If I hadn't already burst us out of there then...Neville could have told us that Devil's Snare is weak to fire."

Neville nodded.

"Hermione." Harry said in an 'odd voice'. (Hermione knew it was faked.)

"What is it?"

"I think we found my challenge." He said dryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Susan asked curiously as she glanced around the large room.

"Look, those aren't birds, they're keys."

"And that's a broom right?" Hermione added glancing at the broom leaning against the wall.

Harry walked over to the broom, investigated it and before he addressed everyone.

"I am my father's son." Harry grinned as he launched himself up on the broom.

"The odd thing is...Are we just playing a game of some sort?" Neville asked.

Hermione shrugged as she sighed at Harry's antics on the broomstick. He did loop-de-loops, barrel rolls, dives, and much, much more.

"Sometimes you have to go along with your enemies plans to understand what they're thinking." She responded with a shake of her bushy haired head.

(She was more than willing to admit that in the damp corridor her hair was a fright. As a first year she couldn't use magic to fix it...Not in front of Neville and Susan at any rate.)

As she finished speaking, Harry buckled down and caught the correct key.

"What are you thinking Hermione?" Harry asked as he dropped off his broom and landed next to her.

The broom smashed against the wall a second later.

"Now that was impressive." Neville said in awe at Harry's moves.

Harry blushed lightly before Hermione spoke.

"If we go along with this little test they'll think we're being led around by the nose. That means they'll underestimate us. In turn..."

"We can turn the trap on them!" Susan exclaimed quietly as it clicked.

Hermione nodded.

"That's right. Now, let's keep moving." Hermione agreed.

The next room was Susan's Challenge.

"A board? This isn't chess." Susan noted.

"Susan, have you ever noticed that you've got a brilliant tactical mind? You think things through and use logic. You puzzle through situations." Hermione said.

"Not as good as you do." Susan muttered.

Hermione shrugged.

"I'd like to have your detective skills Susan."

(Admittedly over the centuries Hermione was able to figure this out in a heartbeat but she wanted Susan to use her mind.)

"Let's see..." Susan muttered as she walked onto the board.

Suddenly as her foot touched the board a table arose with a piece of paper which Susan read aloud.

"I have to figure out the murderer? A detective job?" Susan asked in some surprise before she read aloud.

"A young woman was murdered in the sitting room." At that a figure appeared, her body resting next to a fake couch.

"There were three men Dan, Mark, and Nathan in the house." Three figures appeared on the board.

"There was two women as well, Ciel who called the police, and Ridley whom was found out cold. She has amnesia now. There was trauma found to the skull on Ridley."

Two more figures appeared. One laying down.

"Apparently Yuna had flirted with each of the men and they all wanted her. However, Ridley and Ciel also were jealous because they liked the men that were being flirted with."

"The men's prints were all found on the trophy that was used to kill Yuna. However, only Ciel's prints were found on the vase used to knock Ridley out. Umm...what are fingerprints?" Susan asked.

"They're prints on your fingers. No two fingerprints are the same so are used in Muggle investigations to help uncover killers."

"Oh, okay." Susan nodded thoughtfully.

"That must mean that the killer or killers were wearing gloves." Susan mused.

"Oh?"

"Think about it. All three of the men's fingerprints on the trophy while the woman's on the vase. It's possible that the vase and trophy were touched beforehand right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Go on." Hermione encouraged.

"Only Ciel's purse, Yuna's dress, Ridley's dresser, Dan's Trunk, and Mark's trunk had gloves in them. Nathan's didn't have gloves." Susan commented.

"Well, that rules out Nathan doesn't it?" Neville asked.

Susan frowned thoughtfully before she walked across the board.

"No...I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Everyone else had gloves so where were Nathan's? If there are six people and five of them have gloves then why didn't Nathan? It appears as though the gloves were used for some kind of event or something." Susan mused.

"What does that mean?" Neville asked.

"I think...there's a chance that Nathan used the gloves, killed Yuna, and then knocked out Ridley after she saw the event." Susan mused.

"But that doesn't make sense. Why would he kill his love interest? And why would he only knock out the one who saw her kill Yuna?" Harry asked.

Susan frowned.

"That's true...Then...Maybe...maybe...he attacked Ridley over something, Yuna saw it and he was forced to attack her, which killed her so she didn't call the police?" Susan wondered.

"But why would he attack Ridley?" Hermione questioned.

"I think there's a better question to answer first. If he is the potential killer we'd need to find the gloves. If he used gloves. The odds are that blood would have gotten on them. He'd have to get rid of them."

Susan began to investigate the board. Finally she came across a large rubbish bin that had a pair of white gloves. There was some blood on the palms of the hands.

"There's the murder gloves." Susan said in satisfaction.

"The gloves have two sets of prints inside of them. Nathan's and Ciel, the one who called the crime in."

"Why would she wear his gloves? Her hands are probably a lot smaller." Neville asked.

Susan nodded thoughtfully.

"Then...Ciel must have been the one to kill Yuna and knock Ridley out."

"But why?"

"I don't know but...That's not the detective's job. It's the detective's job to reconstruct the crime scene." Susan said simply.

With that the door swung open slowly.

"Not a bad job Susan." Hermione congratulated.

Susan blushed at the praise.

"Thanks."

Not long later the four of them were in a chamber with blue and black flames blocking their paths.

"This must be my challenge." Hermione noted.

A few moments later Hermione smiled.

"The smallest vial. It must be able to regenerate it's contents as well."

"Why do you say that?" Neville asked.

"There's a line in the riddle that suggests it." Hermione replied.

"How long does that take?" Susan asked.

Hermione shrugged.

"Shouldn't be but a few seconds." She answered.

Quickly Harry gulped down the contents of the smallest vial and headed past the black flames, the ones blocking his path. Once the vial refilled a few moments later, Hermione took a gulp and passed over.

"Quirrel. Why am I not surprised?" Harry was saying coolly as Hermione snuck down the passageway to assist him.

Once again Hermione would be facing the monster that had once made her barren, taking away her ability to give her husband children.

She had a score to settle with the 'Dark Lord' and she was going to make him regret it.

_**AN: **_

_**Ohh boy. Hermione's Mad. Not that I blame her. It was in LOH that she lost the ability to have kids. Thanks to Volde. He destroyed her womb and she's never forgiven that. **_

_**Yes, this was a small chappie but I didn't want to confront Voldemort this chapter. I felt that he should be given his own space.  
**_

_**Request for assistance: As a guy I know that I might have some trouble catching several important things about the remarkable creation known as Woman. If you're a woman and you want to give me tips on helping me keep Hermione sounding real, I'd appreciate it. Yes I know that girls undergo several physical and mental changes as they mature but I know that women think quite a bit differently than men do. As I currently don't have a female that I can consult on Hermione's personality (and seeing as I'm not one.) I'm only able to do my best as a person who never has or never will experience childbirth,... or any of those other things that we males generally get nervous talking about. **_

_**Now, I know that there are some things that women want from men and if I ever find that 'one' I'll be sure to do my best to do those things for her but...That isn't enough to construct a female mentality. **_

_**Just please remember, if Hermione sounds a little obsessed...she is. She's longed for Harry for a long, long time...**_

_**Meh, I don't think this was my most solid chapter but...It was what it needed to be.**_

_**Okay! Don't sue me! I don't own the matrix (The title...) nor do I own Harry Potter....If I did Hermione would have kicked Ron in the head a few times for being an idiot and she wouldn't have married him either.  
**_


	15. She of Vengeance

_Hermione and the Radiant Chaos_

_Chapter 15_

_She of Vengeance__  
_

Hermione flicked her wand and the walls began to distort and shimmer.

"Defiled one...You have no place here." A chilling whisper swept the chamber.

"Who is that?" Voldemort snarled.

"I am...Vengeance." The walls seemed to whisper.

"Vengeance? Nemesis? Show yourself!" Quirrell forgot Harry completely as he began to look for her.

Hermione smirked before she created several illusions of her ancient form. They flanked the Dark Lord on every side.

"Your accursed darkness shall be destroyed." They all said.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" The defense professor roared as he pointed at one of them.

The various women raised a mocking eyebrow at the dark lord as the spell passed through one of them.

"Illusions?" Voldemort's face snarled from the back of Quirrell's head.

Nemesis laughed mockingly. Her laughter rung in the ears of Harry, Quirrell and Voldemort alike.

"Which ones are and which ones aren't? You might be the strongest dark lord of England, but you're still pathetic." They said in unison.

Quirrell's eyes filled with rage and indignation at her insults toward his master.

"Do not dare mock me!" Voldemort snarled as he cast another killing curse via Quirrell; this time at Harry who was so stunned that he made no effort to move.

However, the curse struck a copy of Nemesis and it stopped as the ancient women's eyebrows raised mockingly.

"How...?" Quirrell gasped in shock.

"You don't get it yet? My name is Nemesis for a reason. I am the _goddess_ of revenge after all." She said.

Quirrell's face paled at her off handed statement.

"A...true _G_oddess?" Quirrell whispered.

"Even without using the Philosopher's Stone I have never tasted death. I have seen millenia pass by as though they were an instant. What else would you call me?" Hermione's aged illusions asked.

Meanwhile Hermione smirked internally as she watched her several dozen aged clones torment and ridicule Voldemort. If anyone deserved such a miserable thing it was him. For several minutes she mocked and harassed the Dark Lord, reminding him of his every failure, his defeats, and his current impotency. She told him how weak he truly was.

If her insults had come from anyone else they would have meant nothing to Voldemort. However, having a '_goddess_' (Which wizarding society seemed certain that she was, after all who but a _goddess_ could destroy an entire government on their own?) mock and ridicule him meant that he was effected even more than Hermione expected. She empowered her words with potent, ancient magics and she gloated internally as she practically reduced the Dark Lord to a quivering wreck, and having his confidence almost completely obliterated.

"You think you're powerful? You're nothing. You're going to be destroyed anew Riddle." The assembled group of 'clones' promised before another walked into the circle.

"Say goodnight. Potter's power is great and he will destroy you eventually but first...He must be given one important thing: _time_." Hermione drew her wand and pointed at the mentally shattered Voldemort.

She then encased the overwhelmed Quirrell in ice.

"Time to be released vassal of the cursed one." She whispered.

A few moments later Voldemort's spirit flew from the encased ice and fled howling in agony. The illusioned Hermione flicked her 'ancient' hand with her hand and the ice shattered. The former professor toppled over; dead.

"I thought as much. As soon as Voldemort left you you died. The Ice wouldn't have killed you in the way that you died. Instead, you died as soon as he left. Such a waste..." Hermione shook her head in sorrow and a few moments later her clones and illusions faded; leaving only Hermione and Harry standing next to each other.

She then spoke again.

"I just hope that that wraith's mind is shattered by my mental and verbal attack. He'd deserve it after all."

Hermione doubted that, Voldemort's mind was far tougher than she spoke of and he'd rebound faster than she cared to think about. Nevertheless, she had delivered a sound and devastating blow to Voldemort's ego.

"Whoa." Harry whispered in shock.

"Hey what did you expect?" Hermione asked smugly.

"That was...well as our old friend would have said. "Bloody Awesome!'" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione laughed and pulled Harry to her.

"You're the best." She kissed him gently.

Harry blushed slightly but his thanks was a most passionate kiss.

Then, a second later Hermione focused on the mirror and she felt the stone drop into her pocket. Meanwhile, behind them a sound of roaring fire filled their ears and Susan appeared.

"Hermione! Harry! Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Hermione nodded and Susan rushed to them and enveloped them in a hug.

"The stone?" She asked nervously.

Hermione grinned before she spoke.

"We got here before he figured out how to get the stone."

"It's safe then." She smiled in relief.

Several questions later Neville arrived which led to another session of questions.

After they had answered Neville's questions sufficiently Dumbledore rushed in with a 'worried' look in his eyes.

"Hello Headmaster, you're a little late for the party though. Ol' Volde has already fled." Harry greeted with a tint of ridicule in his tone.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock.

"Already?" He blurted.

Hermione grinned.

"It would have been more dangerous if Nemesis hadn't shown up. She wiped the floor with Voldemort."

Harry nodded eagerly in an almost Dobby like fashion.

"Hermione's right! She treated Voldemort as if he was a baby!" Harry agreed enthusiastically.

"I didn't get to see it." Susan complained.

"You were too slow." Hermione replied smugly.

Susan pouted before she smiled.

"What does Nemesis want? Did she tell you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, but she seemed terribly scary."

Harry's face barely contained it's grin and Hermione knew it.

"Well, if you are all alright then I'll take you all back up." Dumbledore decided after a long moment where he tried to assimilate the information given to him.

"Sure." Harry agreed.

"What of the stone?" Dumbledore asked.

"It belongs to Mr and Mrs. Flamel." Hermione replied with an arched eyebrow.

"I know it does Miss. Granger, and I plan on speaking with them about des-"

"No." Hermione replied as she crossed her arms, a cool look came across her face.

Dumbledore blinked almost stupidly, rarely did someone say no to him and never had a child told him that.

"It's theirs and it's their decision whether or not to destroy it. I'll contact them personally. Sorry professor but I have to disagree with you here." Neville looked at the others in fasination, his eyebrows were arched curiously at the conversation taking place.

"You don't trust me?" Dumbledore sounded hurt.

Hermione looked towards Harry and then glared at Dumbledore.

"If you hadn't placed him with the Dursley's then I might have trusted you." Hermione replied.

At that revelation Susan's and Neville's eyes chilled. They had managed to pry out what had happened to Harry when he lived with his relatives. Harry had admitted to all the mental, emotional and physical scars that had been inflicted on him and Susan had mentioned that a lesser person would have become a dark lord under similar circumstances.

It was then that Neville and Susan had essentially sworn their loyalty to Harry. No one would ever hurt their friend again.

Dumbledore's eyes flickered in shame for a moment, undetectable to a normal person, but Hermione was anything but normal.

"It was for the best." He replied as he mentally called Fawkes.

"Better for who? Harry or yourself? I can't trust a person who'd put Harry into such a terrible situation." Hermione glared at the headmaster.

Dumbledore's face drooped slightly before they flamed out of the chamber via Fawkes.

A second passed and they appeared in his office, then he turned to Hermione with an expectant look on his face.

"Miss. Granger, the Stone please."

"No! It's not yours! I will personally see it to the Flamels. I'm honor-bound to do so. I'm sorry professor but I trust you as far as I can throw you and since I'm a lot smaller than you I can't even lift you, let alone throw you."

Dumbledore's face turned grim.

"Do you truly want to take this path Miss. Granger? I promised the Flamels that I would-" He was interrupted by Hermione.

"And you failed! Miserably! The Flamels' stone was reached by four kids! How hard would it be for the most powerful dark wizard to get there then?" Hermione glared.

The only warning that Hermione had was the nearly invisible movement of Dumbledore's hand. Instantly she dove to the floor, rolled towards her right (toward Harry), and fired a stunner at the Headmaster.

With a speed that was far superior to his age Dumbledore managed to bat away Hermione's stunner.

"It is not right to attack your headmaster Miss. Granger."

"It's not right to draw your wand on a quartet of first years either headmaster." Hermione's expression was icy.

"Are you certain that's what I was going to draw?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I've heard of the _obliviate _spell and I'd rather keep the contents of my head. Like I said Professor Dumbledore, I don't trust you and at this rate I never will." She replied.

The others (excluding an overly amused Harry) watched with shell shocked expressions as an eleven year old girl faced down the most powerful wizard of the age.

"It's truly a terrible day if a student cannot trust their headmaster. It's sad but, Miss. Granger I believe that an expuls-" Surprisingly it was Harry that interrupted Dumbledore.

"Excellent idea. Lets go Hermione." Harry agreed as he offered his hand to Hermione.

Dumbledore stared with a gobsmacked expression as the two walked towards the entrance.

"Hey! Wait up! I'll go with you!" Susan jumped up with Neville.

"Stop this instant! Only one person will be expelled today."

"If you expel Hermione, then you'll lose the rest of us too." Harry promised quietly.

Neville and Susan nodded bravely.

Dumbledore shut his eyes, sighed and for a long moment rubbed his nose in frustration.

"Perhaps it'd be best if we end this meeting and meet in three days when tempers have cooled." Dumbledore offered.

"Fine." Hermione turned curtly and, totally dismissing the aged Headmaster the four of them exited.

She heard Dumbledore whispering to Fawkes as they left.

"How did things turn out so strangely?" He was asking as they shut the door behind them.

"Wow, that was intense!" Susan sighed wearily as she slid down the wall tiredly.

She rubbed her eyes as the three others slid beside her.

"So what's next?" Harry asked Hermione wearily.

"First things first. We have to keep the stone safe. After all, it's safer with us than Dumbledore. No one would expect us to be carrying it."

"I'll leave it to you Hermione and Harry." Susan added.

Neville nodded his agreement.

"You two are the most skilled of our group."

Harry looked at Hermione questioningly and even though she hadn't had experience deciphering his expressions for more than a millenia she knew instantly what he wanted.

"Fine I'll take care of it." Hermione agreed.

"Great." Harry grinned.

"Now isn't that just freaky?" Susan asked rhetorically.

"What?" Harry and Hermione questioned in unison.

"That." Neville laughed.

After they had retired to the common room and gone to their respective dorms Hermione could sense the conflict within Harry and the questions that he was begging to ask. And, so at one that morning she rolled out of bed, crept quietly out of her dorm and slipped up to Harry's bed. Then, she pulled the curtain back and beckoned him to follow her. He did so, curiously and once they arrived down in the common room Hermione scanned the area to ensure that the room wasn't 'bugged'.

Once she gave her approval of the security of the room Harry blurted out his questions.

"I thought you trusted Dumbledore." Harry said.

Hermione shook her bushy head in disagreement.

"I respected him, and he was a friend of mine who taught me a great deal yes, but he isn't the man he was last time. He's set in his ways right now. He's gotten old and at this time only sees the big picture. He does what he thinks is right and at this time he has no 'equal'. But, I know that his arrogance can be broken. You and I broke it last time. Still, that'll take a great deal of effort, and it could be _years_ before it pays off. It'd be worth it when it does though. He's a noble...but currently a very stupid man, yet no one can argue that he isn't powerful. He has the potential to be great again although it might mean that I have to beat some sense into him first." Hermione replied.

Harry frowned thoughtfully for a long moment before he nodded in understanding.

"So he can be a great man, but right now he's only so-so?" Harry questioned.

"In some ways he's magnificent. In others, not so much and in several ways he's completely ineffectual."

"So, what do we need to do?" Harry asked.

"We need to prove that we are outside of his control and it's a good thing too. We'll do so slowly but it'll be worth it."

Harry smiled at Hermione faintly at that.

"I hope so." He agreed.

Hermione lightly kissed his cheek.

"I know it'll be worth it. We've both sacrificed far too much and I'm not willing to lose anything else; ever again." Hermione replied.

Soon afterward Hermione and Harry headed up to their respective dorms again.

The last few days of term passed quietly. They finished with their exams. (All of them passed with the highest scores of their year. Harry broke several records and Hermione naturally outdid Harry.)

Nothing of interest occurred until the ending feast. Because the four of them weren't caught that year and had points taken Gryffindor managed to secure the cup. Dumbledore did not give them points for saving the stone, nor did he congratulate them. Hermione figured that he was being a stubborn old fool. (Then again, Hermione didn't have a lot of right to call _him _that, otherwise _she'd_ be the hypocrite.)

The term thankfully ended relatively silent with only a couple more visits to Sirius and, Dumbledore's several attempts to steal the stone back from her but she managed to defuse those quite easily due to her alert nature, and wards that she placed around her bed. (They were wards that she had invented herself when she reached the age of seven hundred.)

_As much as I know he could be useful and a decent friend; right now he's nothing more than a big...really big pain in the neck._ Hermione had thought after one occasion.

Their trunks packed, the quartet made their way out of Hogwarts. They had finished their 'first' year at school. Only six more years remained to them. As always, the clock fought against them, and even though Voldemort hadn't been aware of her manipulations of time she feared that he could eventually learn of them.

However, the greatest threats are always the unseen ones.

Peace had been preserved for a time, and summer had arrived. Yet one question plagued her mind as she planned how she was going to meet the Flamels: How much longer would peace be maintained, and how would she be able to protect Harry from the upcoming threats? Wizarding Society now operated without a government, and so things were slowly falling apart even though wizards and witched tried to maintain the society that had been ensured by the ministry. There was too much happening for even Hermione to keep track of all of it and that was frightening.

_**AN: **_

_**I really need to mention this...When I said obsessed I was actually thinking how nothing else matters to Hermione but Harry. Not 'Fan Girl' Obsession. Hers is more along the lines of 'I don't care if everyone else jumps in a lake/dies. All that matters is Harry!'**_

_**gg: Thanks for the tip!**_

_**As to the Stone...Yes, she's going to return that. I just cut off before the train ride, and Hermione had enough to deal with during term. (Dumbly, Sirius, etc)**_

_**Things heat up slowly in large stories and this is probably going to be one of those large stories. ^.^  
**_


	16. The Lazy Days of Summer

_Hermione and the Radiant Chaos_

_Chapter 16 _

_The Lazy Days of Summer_

Hermione sighed as she leaned back against Harry. It had been a fierce end of term where the two of them had to match wits with the 'Greatest Wizard of the Age' and win. Even though Hermione was brilliant and had a thousand years of experience over Albus Dumbledore she found a worthy opponent in the old warlock. He was cunning, had access to powerful spells (maybe not as powerful as hers but sufficient.) And a powerful mind not dulled by the ages. She found that she rather enjoyed her mental, verbal, and magical 'spars' with the old man. It was perhaps the most fun she had had all year long.

However, not long afterward she found herself where she was now. Sitting beside Harry, leaning against his shoulder in perfect contentment. It was her slice of heaven. She basked in the feelings that filled her soul. Peace, Joy, Contentedness, and Love poured into her heart and she knew that Harry was feeling her deep emotions. If she was to be honest however, she knew that it was likely as not that both Neville and Susan also felt it as well.

"Hey Hermione." Susan piped up.

"Yes?" Hermione looked over at her friend.

"Would it be possible for you to stay over at my place for a few days?"

Hermione nodded against Harry's chest before she spoke.

"I'll talk to Daddy and Mum about it." She promised.

"Great." She smiled at Hermione brilliantly.

"Speaking of which, Harry, Nev, would you be willing to stay for a while too?" Susan asked.

"I'd be perfectly happy doing that." Harry grinned.

"If Gran lets me, sure." Neville smiled at that.

The four fell into silence for a long moment as the train began making it's way to King's Cross.

_So what's the plan?_ Harry asked Hermione with a mere glance.

_You should head to the home of your forefathers and gather what knowledge and strength you can there. It's a lovely castle, and even moreso when it isn't falling apart. _Hermione silently replied.

_Oh?_

_I lived there for almost a thousand years. I'm pretty sure I can say so with certainty. _Hermione's brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

"How the hell do you do that?" Neville asked; causing everyone to stare at him.

He blushed brilliantly as they did so.

"Go Nev!" Harry cheered.

His blush covered his entire face at that.

"Do what?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Talk to each other without even...wait...a link of souls?" Neville blinked in consternation.

"That's impossible Neville. It takes far longer for something like that to happen." Susan protested.

"But...Look at them! They seem to always be there for each other, and it's like that they _always _know what the other is thinking. They can even communicate _without saying a damn word_!" He almost shouted.

Hermione secretly grinned.

Neville was indeed getting a backbone. While she still didn't like swearing, it did prove that he was getting more determined and tough. That in itself was a good thing.

"Nev!" Susan weakly protested.

"I'm serious, how often do they actually complete the others thoughts?" Neville added.

"Well..."

"Isn't this irrelevant?" Harry interjected smoothly.

Hermione loved seeing this side of Harry. When he got into 'Leader' mode he sent delicious chills down Hermione's spine. He had an aura of power and authority that drew people in, and she loved it. It made her burn with desire; remembering all those missed opportunities, all those passed up chances for their physical completion. That _connection_; the most precious thing she could give to him. She had never slept with anyone, and she would never sleep with anyone...save Harry.

Of course, it wasn't time for that. They would need to wait until they were able, and more importantly, able to do so without worries.

However, it didn't stop her from looking forward to that moment. Nothing really could.

"Hermione?" Susan called and Hermione blushed.

"Huh?" She asked intelligently.

"We were wondering what you were going to do with the philosopher's stone."

"It's the first thing on my to do list." She assured them.

They nodded easily.

_Tonight then?_ Harry mentally asked.

_Yeah. _

_Hermione?_

_Yes?  
_

_How are we able to do this? We're practically mind-speaking. _

Hermione nodded.

_In a sense we are. But not really, it could be better said that our souls are communicating. _

_Really? _Harry asked stunned.

Hermione barely contained a smirk.

_No. _

_Minx._

_You love it._

_Well..._

_In all honesty though, we just understand each other well. It's not really 'words' or 'thoughts' that we're speaking through but through our eyes and body language. I guess you're a pretty good reader of body language. _

_Is that possible? _Harry asked.

_Eighty Percent of all communication is done via body language Harry. _She reminded him.

_But..._

_It's also possible that the soul link I shared with you is reforming, and because of my desire for you for a thousand years it's forming faster. I'm uncertain about that. Maybe destiny decided we could use it? _Hermione added wryly.

_Destiny? I've never been a big fan of it. _

_Destiny can be a friend but sometimes bucking it isn't a bad idea. _

"They're doing it again." Neville complained.

Susan merely chuckled.

"If I could do that with him I'd love to."

"Susan?" Neville asked stricken.

"Why those dreamy green eyes and that marvelous smirk...I would share if I had to..." She sighed as Neville looked shell shocked.

She then grinned.

"Gotcha." She said.

The four of them laughed at that.

Not long afterward a Red haired boy entered their compartment.

"Weasley, go away." Harry said without opening his currently shut eyelids.

"Potter, I want to give you one last chance. Dump these losers and become my friend."

"I just have one thing to say to that." Harry said.

"Oh?" Ron looked at him curiously.

"Shut the hell up."

"Harry, language." Hermione whispered with only a slight chide in her voice.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Ron glared as he tried to draw his wand rather pathetically.

Neville, Susan, Hermione, and Harry's wands were pointed at him and a combination of jelly legs, leg lockers, and other hexes and curses pounded the boy into a stunned state of near-goo.

Ron would survive but he certainly didn't look the way he did a moment ago.

"Guess Jelly Legs and hair removal spells don't mix well." Hermione grinned in an almost evil fashion.

"Did you cast the hair removal spell?" Susan asked knowingly.

Hermione merely grinned before she banished the more or less goo Ron into the opposite compartment.

Only a few more minutes passed before a blond ferret entered.

"Draco, Ron left the compartment a moment ago as a mess of go. Do you want to end up the same way?" Neville asked.

"You're bluffing." Draco glared.

"Check the compartment across from us." Neville said lazily.

Draco glanced at Crabbe who dumbly nodded and did so. He grunted in surprise at seeing Ron in such a state.

"Err..I don't have time to mess with you anyway."

"Or you didn't want to end up like Mor-Ron." Neville replied.

Draco blushed faintly but acted as if he hadn't been caught.

With a simple glance behind him Draco sped out of the compartment.

...

_Location: Unkown_

_Time: Unknown_

A cloaked figure waved his hand over the stone basin.

"She has shattered the remainder's of time's shackles. The chaos that she brings...is radiant. She as the burning sun that shines above them and their destinies. Their lives are short and yet...in those moments that they exist they blaze brighter than the stars. I...could almost envy her."

"Ah Gatekeeper. It's good to see you."

The black cloaked figure turned to face the one of gray.

"Counselor." The Gatekeeper said shortly.

"At ease. As you're aware Fury and Passion have agreed to side with you. As have I."

"This will cause a disturbance unlike anything before." The Gatekeeper warned.

The gray figure nodded curtly.

"I realize that. Yet, she has shackled destiny. I want to see how this plays out."

"The counsel might decide to eliminate us."

"I know that too."

"Then we shall be as rebels of the chaos?"

"Indeed."

...

Hermione felt odd, but it was only for a second. The feeling passed quickly and she shrugged as she kissed her father goodnight.

Once she was assured that her parents were sleeping she made her way to Gringotts where she dropped off a packet of data about the time compression she accomplished and then she made her way to drop off the Stone that she had guarded so determinedly.

Of course, she'd have to meet them. It would have been impossible otherwise.

...

While Hermione went about with her errands Albus Dumbledore mused to himself.

Who was Hermione Granger? How did she know so much? Why did she distrust him? How was she so powerful? It didn't make sense. No mere muggle-born student should have understood as much as she did or be able to do as much as she did. So how was he supposed to handle her?

Or perhaps for the Greater Good she would need to be sacrificed. She was a wild card that might harm the prophetic savior. If she hindered his destiny...his destiny to die then she would need to be taken out of the picture.

The old man shook his head in despair.

"Fawkes, what should I do? For the Greater Good Harry must die but...this girl seems determined to intervene. What should I do?" Dumbledore asked.

Fawkes let out a slightly disgusted trill.

"I have to serve everyone's best interest old friend, not that of just my own or a school girl who is too big for her own shoes." Dumbledore replied sharply.

**_It's been a long time, and I'm still struggling with that bug that hospitalized me...It just keeps coming back. Thankfully it hasn't put me BACK in the hospital again...Just really uncomfortable, etc. T.T Oh well, I'm still working and Writing. Just...much much slower..._**

**_I have a dozen ideas still in my mind ticking and Radiant Chaos is still just warming up..._**

**_I haven't quit nor will I do so. It just may take longer until I heal up fully and my job slows down..._**

**_Please bear with me as I try to get my life balanced and able to write efficiently as well. (As well as heal...)  
_**


	17. Status Update

Status Update:

Ladies and Gents I haven't abandoned Radiant Chaos. However, I've seen I've grown a great deal since I began writing it, and there's a great deal of work to be done. Perhaps I'll need to completely rebuild the fic as it has a number of files holding valuable data on an old computer.

I'm currently torn though, because there's so much work I put into it before, but I don't want to have a fic written that I'm ashamed of at this point.

Basically it's put me in a catch 22, so please weigh in. Should I just overhaul the entire fic or continue waiting for a good opportunity to pull the data off of the old hard drive?

In the meantime I think I'll resume writing some of the other stories that continue to boggle me down.

Best Regards,

Defender Paladin


End file.
